You can look, but you can't touch
by Rawrrr-im-a-dinosaur
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger come back for their seventh year. They want each other but instead they both tease, taunt, and flirt, but they both swear it's nothing. Find out the different pairings inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! (sob) I wish I did though… Draco Malfoy is SO yummy! :D**

Hermione yearned to see the faces of her friends as she scanned her eyes in every compartment on the Hogwarts Express before she stopped abruptly when she noticed the compartment that held two tall boys and one small petite girl. She rushed into the compartment enveloping the two boys giving them a surprise until they realized who it was and hugging her tightly back.

"Hermione! We looked for you at the platform but we couldn't find you." The shorter brunette said.

"I'm sorry! I had to go straight to my compartment." She smiled seeing the looks of confusion that passed through her three best friends faces.

"Wait, you're not staying in the same compartment as us Hermione?" Worry etched on the Ron's face as he stared up at her from his seat.

"You're Head Girl aren't you!" came from the small fiery red headed girl as understanding dawned her. Hermione laughed, grinning widely, and nodded excitedly.

"Congratulations Hermione. Though I had a feeling you would make Head Girl. You're the brightest witch of our age after all." Harry said after enveloping her in another giant hug. Hermione smiled and tried to ignore the tugging feeling in the pit of her stomach. She was proud to be the brightest, but over the summer she realized that's all she's accomplished. She promised herself over the summer, this year she would be different, she would be rebellious but also try to accept everyone else, after all the war is over. Ron stood and enveloped her in a quick hug as well before sitting back down and grinning at her.

"Fine, Hermione. Be that way. I'm your best friend, besides these two, and I don't even get a hug." Ginny feigned sadness, and dramatically cried. Hermione decided to play along and hug Ginny after telling her she would never live with herself if Ginny didn't forgive her, trying to control her laughter the whole time. She couldn't help but feel ecstatic, she was going home. For the past seven years Hogwarts has been a second home to her, where she could learn magic, something she was proud of being able to do. She was repeating her 7th year at Hogwarts, completely missing out the last year traveling all over Britain trying to find the bloody Horcruxes. She grimaced remembering the bad times they all went through but reminded herself it was over, Voldemort was gone forever. The four of them erupted in laughter once again when Ginny and Hermione continued playing along until they both were on the floor in a fit of giggles. Ron and Harry soon placed a game of Wizard's Chess between them and became engrossed in the game while Ginny and Hermione chatted about their summers and the changes in Hogwarts. It was going to be quite different, Ginny had completed her sixth year, surprisingly she and Hermione were going to be in the same year. Ginny laughed with Hermione at the thought of being in the same classes as her older brother.

"Isn't that funny? Ickle Won-Won won't be able to keep up with his little sister in his classes." Ginny said using Lavender's nickname for him when Lavender became obsessed with Ron.

"Alright. You're smart. We get it." Ron waved off her insult when he chuckled and looked up from the chessboard. "Checkmate." He leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head as his queen piece smashed Harry's piece to bits.

"Rematch." Harry said instantly and the boys continued yet another game as the two girls rolled their eyes.

"So… tell me everything Ginny turned to Hermione with wide eyes.

"Ginny, I don't think there is much to tell. We've only been on the train for a 've wrote back and forth to each other over the summer, so you know everything about my holidays." Looking confused as she watched Ginny.

"Oh, that's complete bullshit Hermione. You've changed completely and there's a reason for it. I want the details." Ginny looked expectantly at Hermione waiting for her to at least give a hint at her drastic changes.

"And how exactly have I changed Miss Weasley." Hermione teased her, watching as she narrowed her eyes and huffed.

"I'm not sure how you've changed, personality wise you know. But there is a definite change in your appearance for sure though!" She said pulling Hermione up and gesturing to her outfit. "In 5th year, you wouldn't even TOUCH a skirt. Now you're flaunting everything! Not that you don't look brilliant I just want to know what happened." She added.

"First of all, I'm not flaunting anything, it's just a skirt Ginerva. I just want this year to be different. I don't have anything to run away from this year, so I might as well enjoy everything about it." She said before glancing at her watch, before getting up and turning on her heel. "Sorry, I have to go to the Head Girl and Boy's compartment."

"Wait" Ginny grabbed her arm. "Do you know who the Head Boy is?" She asked curiously.

"No idea. But once I find out. You'll be the first to know. Promise." She winked before leaving the compartment and grabbing her bag.

She walked past many compartments to reach the Head's compartment, ignoring the stares she got. She realized that her slight change had a bigger effect than she thought. Now that she wasn't busy saving Ron and Harry she actually had time to take care of herself. Over the years, she couldn't really say that she cared much about her appearance, causing a lot of hurtful things to be said to her. But this year she wanted to be different, her hair was never really a bushy mess, she just never took the time to properly care for it, just a quick brush and she was ready. But not this year, she would make an effort, she actually wanted to experience a normal year at Hogwarts, without life threatening situations appearing every year.

She flashed a warm smile as she saw everyone peering out of their compartments wondering what happened to the old Granger, hoping her smile would reassure them she was still here.

* * *

><p>After what seemed an endless walk, Hermione finally reached her compartment and was slightly irritated to see that it was empty. She was punctual, as was expected of the beloved Golden Girl. She decided to give the Head Boy an excuse this once, maybe he hadn't found the compartment yet. She chuckled as she thought despite changing her looks, albeit slightly, she was still the brainy Gryffindor inside.<p>

She touched her hair softly, remembering the hardships she went through in the last year, and finally happy it was over. She spent seven years, living in complete fear, and enjoyed the time she was allowed to be a normal girl, well a normal girl in her world.

Hermione started to organize her accommodations, putting her items in the head compartment, and taking the book she was currently reading out of her bag and into her purse. After taking a quick trip to the bathroom, she still noticed that the Head Boy hadn't arrived, she was getting a little bit more than irritated. She sighed and decided to take the new Potions textbook out and continue reading when her lip-gloss rolled under the seat. She bent over to reach it and felt her skirt ride up a little but she didn't bother no one else was in the compartment anyways. She retrieved the little tube of gloss and put it back in her bag when she realized a zipper on her boot unzipped. She bent over to zip it back up when she heard the compartment door open.

"Well, well, well. It isn't even the start of the year, and someone's already bending over for me." A smug voice drawled behind her and her stomach dropped. She stood up quickly and smoothed her skirt keeping her back always facing the boy who stood at the entrance.

"Don't be offended. You should be proud. The Slytherin Prince only shags the best of the best. You should be flattered." She practically saw the smirk on his face. She whipped her head around and realized he was closer than she thought his face inches away from hers. When realization hit him, he staggered back a few steps with a look on his face as if Hermione had just turned into a troll.

"Granger?" Draco uttered looking completely taken aback.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here? This compartment is for the Head Boy and Girl ONLY." She said turning around fully to face him and simultaneously pulling her wand out of her skirt pocket. Aiming it at his throat as he was cornered into the compartment door. Even though Hermione had an advantage over him, knowing she could hex him before he even had a chance to blink, she was still intimidated. He towered over her and his liquid silver eyes were narrowed into slits.

"I was about to ask you the same thing Mudblood." He said with a tone of disgust and revulsion.

"I'm Head Girl."

"I'm Head Boy" She looked at him shocked while he stared at her lazily. The moment he had gotten his letter he had no doubt that she would be chosen as Head Girl. Ms. Goody-Two-Shoes Mudblood.

"Oh Merlin." Hermione sat down looking defeated. "Why did this have to happen to me? And on my final year as well." She said with her head in her hands.

"Why are you complaining Granger? You get to be in the presence of a God. While I on the other hand am stuck with an ugly, know-it-all, Mudblood." He spat back at her. Her head whipped up and her eyes glared at him.

"Oh, really is that what you think? Just a minute ago, you wanted to shag me!" She spat back glaring at his amused expression.

She realized there was nothing she could do and decided she would just sit down on the opposite side of the compartment as far away as Malfoy as possible. She crossed her legs and noticed Malfoy smirking at her as her skirt rode up again. She glared back at him and grabbed a blanket from her bag and threw it over her legs. Malfoy continued to stare at her. He couldn't doubt that Granger had changed a lot over the summer. Gone was the young, bushy-haired, nervous girl and in her place stood a woman, with curves and an air of confidence about her. Her top, left very little to the imagination. It was tight enough show her flat stomach, but conservative enough to hide her breasts. Though she had a blanket on, he still saw her legs before that, and he had to say she had long legs. His eyes travelled back to her face and saw that she had smooth skin and wondered what it would be like to run his hands over her body, he bet it would be soft.

"_If only she was in Slytherin. No Stop it, Draco! NOW STOP IT!"_ He mentally argued with himself. Though both sides of his sub-conscience knew that even though Granger was definitely off limits, she was hot. Hermione caught Malfoy staring at her again and looked down at herself and couldn't decide what he was staring at. When he realized she caught him he stared back at his own book. Though Hermione couldn't help and notice changes about the Slytherin Prince himself. He no longer had the dark circles under his eyes that made him look older. She found her eyes travelling to his pale features standing out against the shadows made by the light from the window. She couldn't help but stare at his angel thin, white hair. It was left hanging on his face and fell over his mercury eyes, giving him a boyish look. She ran her eyes over his sharp, angled face, his straight nose, and his thick lips and wondered what it would be like to kiss him. She was shocked at herself.

"_Hermione what are you thinking! This boy here has called you a Mudblood since you arrived here 1st year. He made you and your friend's life a living hell. He's a Death Eater!"_ Hermione thought to herself, _"but I can still look, can't I?"_ Her eyes travelled down to his arms and found that they were strong, and you could clearly see them because he had his black button down shirt pushed up to his elbows. A perfect contrast of black and white against his skin. Draco had caught her staring at him and decided to tease her a bit.

"Only in your dreams, Granger." He smirked at her, his signature smirk.

"Only in my dreams, what?" She pulled her gaze back up to his, and realized he had caught her looking at him.

"That you could ever bed the Slytherin Prince." He smirked at her. "If you wanted a quick one I could arrange that though." He winked at her and she couldn't help but blush, she tried to cover her blush by snorting.

"Very lady-like." He commented quietly.

"And you would know what it would be like to be a lady right, Malfoy?" She snapped back and his face hardened once again as he realized who he was talking to. Hermione decided to get some rest before entering Hogwarts and pulled the blanket over her head to get some rest. The compartment door opened and someone stepped him. Malfoy turned to see who it was when Blaise Zabini stepped in.

"Ass. I've been looking for you everywhere. Then I figured you were Head Boy. You could have told me." He looked where Hermione was sitting and found that Hermione had the blanket over her head.

"_Merlin. Do they both have to be in here? I honestly wish that they would leave or give me a moment to leave the compartment."_ She hoped that Malfoy would leave with Blaise.

"Who's Head Girl? Is it that lump in the corner?" Blaise pointed out.

"Honestly Blaise, who do you think would be Head Girl?" Draco bent down and tugged on one end of the blanket until the blanket slipped off the lump. Blaise stood with a smirk at Hermione.

"Hello there, Granger." Zabini replied. "Now why would a girl like you be trying to hide a body like that under a blanket, from two of the most irresistible men at school." He replied sitting on the opposite side of the compartment next to Malfoy. Hermione felt uncomfortable with the blanket at her feet noticing that they were both staring at her grinning.

"Right, and where are Cormac and Theo?" She chuckled as they gaped at her like fish, as she read her book.

"Ouch, sweetheart that stings, but really Granger. You can't tell me you're not the least attracted to either of us. Well at least me! I am the better looking one." Blaise said exasperatedly. Hermione pulled her gaze to the two men, annoyed with having to give them her attention.

"Nope." She went back to read her book once again.

"Told you she was a prude." Malfoy whispered to Blaise. Before Hermione had pulled her wand out and could retort back, the compartment door opened once more, though this time it was Ginny entering.

"Hermione, I just came to check if you knew who Head Bo-. What are you two doing here?" Ginny replied her tone changing harsher by the second.

"Nothing that concerns you, Weaselette. But if you must know I'm the Head Boy." He smirked at Ginny while she went over to sit next to Hermione.

"Blimey, I feel bad for you Hermione. Spending all your time with this git." She spoke directly towards Malfoy as he put his hands behind his head and leaned back.

"Well, it's only when we have patrols and Head duties so it's alright." She said looking at Ginny.

"Oh Hermione. Didn't you hear? McGonagall said that the Head Boy and Girl have their own dormitories. You and Malfoy will be living together." She said sadly.

"WHAT!" They both jumped up. Ginny looked at her with pity while Blaise had an amused smirk on his face. Draco turned to Blaise angrily.

"You knew and didn't tell me this." His eyes glared at Zabini.

"I wanted to see your reaction, plus I wanted to see how long you lasted with Granger." He said as he got out of the compartment. "By the way, we're nearly at Hogwarts, you two should change into your robes." He looked pointedly at them.

"Shall we Weasley?" Blaise opened the door for Ginny while Ginny glared at him and stormed out as he left behind her and chuckled quietly.

"Come on Granger, don't want to slack on your Head duties. We have to get changed, might as well just get changed in front of me." Malfoy looked at Hermione with a glint in his eye.

"In your dreams, Ferret and I thought I was too much of a Mudblood to be worthy of your presence." Hermione pushed past him and went to the bathroom to get changed.

Malfoy winced and cringed as she spat her words at him. Then slowly grinned mischievously with a glint in his eyes that always meant trouble.

"_Rooming with Granger. Ha! She's already tormented by my very presence. Tormenting her this year is going to be fun. It's going to be a VERY interesting year."_ Malfoy thought to himself as he left to change into his robes.

**I hope all you lovely people review! It's my first and honestly I don't care if you're brutal... Criticism has to be brutal sometimes. But if you're just being mean, i might just be mean back... :P Just kidding!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! But I will soon enough! Haha just kidding (wish I wasn't) Thanks to ALL the lovely people who reviewed! I sent a rainbow your way! Lol, I sound like that weird guy on YouTube! "Oh my God! It's a double rainbow!" (Seriously you should look it up…) Anyways on with the story!**

Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table next to her friends,Harry and Ron sitting opposite her and Ginny, and Neville sitting next to Ginny. She looked across the hall and saw Luna in a daze, as usual, waved to her, she smiled and waved back.

"Silence!" A voice erupted at the front of the hall and saw McGonagall at the front of the hall. The whole hall waited until Dumbledore appeared. Hermione was furious when she found out he was alive and well, he could have helped them throughout the war, but she realized that it had helped everyone in the end, it made them prepared for the next challenge that they would have to overcome. Quicker than usual, the Sorting was soon finished but before the feast began Dumbledore stood up and clapped his hands.

"I would first like to congratulate our new Head Girl, Hermione Granger." He paused while Hermione stood up and all of Gryffindor and many of the students from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw clapped and cheered for her. "I would also like to congratulate our new Head Boy, Draco Malfoy." The Slytherin's erupted in cheer when Malfoy stood up dramatically to absorb the praise, while Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor watched Hermione with looks of sadness, pity, shock, and amusement, wondering how long it took the Gryffindor Princess and Slytherin Prince to kill each other. Even though everyone knew the feud was over between houses, habits were hard to break. She slowly stared back at her three best friends, Ginny with a look of disappointment, Harry with a look of shock, and Ron with a look of pure anger. Hermione felt herself flush with embarrassment, she had forgotten to tell the boys about the Head Boy.

"Let us hope that they will be able to fill the enormous amount of responsibility as the Head students. Let the feast begin!" Almost instantly the four tables in the Great Hall, filled with enormous piles of food. Ron headed straight for the sausages and mashed potatoes while Hermione and Ginny decided to take it slowly with a salad first, then slowly building their way to the meat. They piled food on their plates and ate quietly, despite the fact that there were loud buzzes of conversation all around them. While Ron was filling his mouth with as much food as he could fit, Harry sat picking at his food with a fork. Even though he was the one picking at his food, Hermione felt most uncomfortable under Ron's glare. He glared at her, his eyes narrowing into slits while Harry stared at her disappointingly.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" Ginny nodded towards Ron. Ron turned beet red.

"My knickers! At least I'm not completely bonkers!" Ron stared at Hermione pointedly.

"How am I bonkers!" Hermione said coldly. "It's not like I chose Malfoy to be Head Boy."

"Well, you don't seem very upset about it. In fact I might say you're happy about it." Ron mumbled.

"Don't you dare try to assume that I am the least bit pleased with what has happened, Ronald." Hermione fired back.

"Hermione why didn't you just tell us?" Harry asked her quietly.

"I didn't even know! Alright! And honestly I have to make my peace with it. We're going to be sharing dormitories. I figured since the war's over, he might've changed. Not that he has necessarily, but I feel like I have to give everyone a chance again." Hermione told them both. Harry and Ron seemed to forgive her, but Ron still wasn't convinced, they both patted her hand.

"But if he ever tries something, or hurts you or does anything. Just tell us, alright?" Harry's expression hardened and Hermione stiffened.

"I can handle myself. I'm a grown woman, Harry Potter. Now wipe the pumpkin juice off your chin." Hermione said in a motherly tone, while Ginny, Harry, and Ron laughed.

"No, really. You have pumpkin juice on your chin. Ron you've got, I think, gravy on you're forehead." Hermione told the both of them seriously, while Harry became bright with embarrassment, and Ron, used to it, reached up to wipe the gravy from his forehead looking just as embarrassed, while Ginny howled with laughter. Dumbeldore stood up once again and clapped his hands. The food was immediately cleared off the table.

"Alright off to bed now. Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy follow Professor McGonagall." He clapped once again and retired to his office while Draco and Hermione walked over to their teacher.

"I will show you to your dormitories. Now, the both of you share a common room, a bathroom, and a kitchen. You each have your own dormitories and I would please like you to try and make things work out. I do not want to have to call someone about an unfortunate event caused by my Head Boy or Head Girl." She said as she walked over to a portrait.

"Now the password is Sugar Quills. You must remember to change the passwords to your dormitory and the four house dormitories every full moon. Understand? I shall leave you two to get settled in and remember to organize the prefects patrol schedule. Good night." She walked briskly to the door and closed it behind her.

* * *

><p>"Hmm" Hermione sighed stretching out on her bed.<p>

"_Today is going to be a busy day. I have to organize the schedule for the prefects patrols, plus I have to get started on reading the books for the upcoming lessons." _Hermione thought of as she opened her eyes slowly.

Hermione walked into the bathroom and took a shower while mentally checking everything off her to-do list. She was proud to see that the charm on her hair had stayed put, she tucked a towel under her arms and walked back to her room and looked at the clock.

"_Only 6:00 am. I should probably get to the kitchen and make a cup of coffee."_ Hermione got dressed in a tank top and a pair of short shorts. She walked out of her room to see that someone was rummaging in the fridge.

"M-Malfoy?" She said cautiously pulling her wand out of the back of her shorts.

"What?" He said straightening up, looking calm then shocked and wide-eyed. "Calm down Granger, don't need to point your wand at me. I was only hungry." He said walking over to her lowering her wand from his face.

"What are you doing up so early?" Hermione watched him suspiciously as she stood motionless.

"I could ask you the same thing?" He asked her as she leaned on the counter and found her eyes roaming.

"What are you staring at Granger?" Hermione couldn't help but stare. She realized she has hated Malfoy ever since she met him, but she couldn't deny that he looked good. This morning his white angel hair was ruffled ever so slightly giving him a look that Hermione could only describe as a bad boy. He only wore a pair of pajama pants without a shirt; Hermione's eyes went immediately to his chest. It was pale, but that just made him even more irresistible. She could see his muscles rippling under the skin as he walked towards her and she wondered what it would be like to run her hands over his chest, around his arms, and tangle her hands in his silky, soft hair. She longed to touch it but was able to contain herself. All through out this Malfoy ran his eyes over Hermione. Her soft curves, her long legs, her warm chocolate eyes, her thick pink lips. He imagined what they must of felt like. That was when he realized that she was staring at him. He decided to play with her a bit, once again. He silently admitted he was enjoying himself a lot, doing this. He walked over to her slowly and could smell the soft smell of vanilla and cinnamon. He followed her gaze and lifted her chin with his hand and stared in her chocolate eyes while she stared in his smoky gray eyes. He leaned down, since Hermione was shorter than him, and let his lips go to her ear.

"You find me irresistible, don't you?" He said huskily as his lips softly grazed her ear. He straightened up and smirked as he watched her shocked expression change into a neutral one.

"It's okay Granger many girls find me very enticing." He winked at her as he walked away.

"Oh, so you think it's just me who's staring, do you?" She said her anger seeping in her voice. He just shrugged.

"Granger, I'll admit you look better than you did last year, but you don't make me think you're seductive, irresistible, or sexy. Merlin, I doubt any man thinks spending hours reading in the library is sexy at all." He said leaning against the kitchen counter with that smirk on his face. Hermione wanted nothing more than to wipe that smirk off of his face.

"So you don't think I'm seductive? Do you Malfoy?" She walked over to him slowly. "I don't make your heart beat faster." She finally reached where he was. Looking up at him, feigning innocence. "Are you sure I don't do that to you? Draco?" She purred.

"Granger?" He softly spoke, while he got more and more nervous by the second. That was the first time she uttered his first name. He liked it. The next second she seemed to snap out of it and smirked at him.

"Well, since you don't find me attractive like that at all. I'm going to go change into my robes for class. I suspect you should do. It's nearly time for class." She turned to Malfoy. "By the way Malfoy" she sneered, "Ever say something like that to me again, I swear I'll hex you into next week." And with that she left the common room to change into her robes leaving Draco Malfoy in their common room with his mouth open, watching the Gryffindor Princess leave. He went straight to his room leaning, smirking in the mirror. He ran a hand through his hair and looked at his reflection curiously.

"What are you trying to do Granger?" Draco mumbled into his reflection. He glanced at the clock and saw it was only 6:30. He still had a while until breakfast was beginning. He sat down on his bed and plopped on it.

"_She's different now. Why is she taunting me?" _Draco thought to himself. He chuckled quietly. _"Imagine Granger trying to seduce me. Tease me."_ Draco waved away the thought before it could stick in his mind. Draco pulled himself off the bed and got changed quickly. He threw his robes over his shoulder and walked out of his bedroom to see Hermione sitting on the couch.

"Wow Granger. School's not even started yet and you're already reading up on the textbooks." He smirked at her as she glared at him.

"Breakfast is starting by the way." Draco added seeing the anxious look in Hermione's eyes. She stood up but tripped on her robes as she stood up.

"Oof." She fell on the floor on her back. Draco chuckled quietly.

"Need some help there Granger?"

"No." She said stubbornly though the slippery fabric of her robes caused her to fall continuously.

"Here." Draco had grabbed her waist and pulled her up. Hermione pulled away and smiled a small smile.

"What no 'Thank you Draco. You saved my life!'" Draco added with a sarcastic tone to his voice.

"Thank you Malfoy." She rolled her eyes and bent over to grab her books. Draco groaned internally at the sight.

"Bending over for me again, Granger? Didn't know you were desperate." Draco added smiling widely as Hermione flushed.

"What's with the new attire then?" Draco added

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked him innocently.

"Well, you're shirt has a lot of cleavage, it's tighter, and your skirt is not up to your shins." Draco eyed her up obviously. "Not that I don't mind the view." He laughed as she turned pink with embarrassment.

"Though it was time for a change." Hermione mumbled so softly that Draco could barely hear what she said.

"Well Granger." Draco walked up to her slowly. "I like this change." He whispered in her ear like before.

"It's time to go. I-I'm going to breakfast. I'll see you later." Hermione stuttered before running out the door to breakfast leaving a chuckling Draco in the common room, picking up his robe, and thinking up any more ideas to get uptight Granger, uncomfortable and stuttering. He loved teasing her, the way her face, neck, and collar get pink with embarrassment. Draco laughed as he made his way to the Great Hall, feeling the happiest he has in a long time.

**Anyways loads more laughs to come! I can't wait to hear your comments and reviews! Please, pretty please can you review! I need to know what I did wrong, or right. And if you give me an idea I could add it to the story! Please! If you don't want to then fine… I still love you guys! :P But if you reviewed it would help me loads! **


	3. Chapter 3

Books » Harry Potter » **You can look, but you can't touch**

Author: Rawrrr-im-a-dinosaur

Rated: M - English - Romance/Humor - Reviews: 113 - Published: 06-05-11 - Updated: 08-17-12

id:7052979

**I'm SORRY! I know most of you were waiting for the next chapter but I've been busy with exams and summer! Anyways I hope this makes up for the time! :D THANKS FOR REVIEWING! And if you're just putting me on your story alerts or on your favorites! PLEASE REVIEW! You're breaking my heart by not reviewing! /3 :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything here… Maybe one day, probably not… :( **

Hermione was quite content. Even though Ancient Runes was her favorite subject she was still happy in Potions. She found that mixing up ingredients to create an antidote or even a poison gave her a thrill. She sat in her usual seat. A seat she acquired ever since 1st year. Farthest desk on the right, in the middle row. She had always sat there and as she walked into the classroom, early as usual, she sat down in the familiar seat, memories flooding back as she smiled. She rummaged through her bag until she had found her textbook, and even though she didn't want to say, but everyone knew, she loved the thrill of learning new things. Just as she was completely absorbed in the book, her eyes flying over the pages and her fingers poised at the edge of the page ready to turn the page at a sudden moment, she heard the door open and footsteps. Hermione didn't bother to see who it was. She knew that her friends would rather come to class late then come here early like she did.

"Hey Granger. Mind if I sit here?" She heard a soft, deep voice behind her that she couldn't quite place a finger on. She turned around slowly, not wanting to tear her eyes away from her book but finally did as she decided it was inevitable.

"Zabini. Blaise Zabini? What do you want?" She looked at him with disgust but curiosity hidden behind her eyes.

"Yes, as you have just pointed out my name is Blaise Zabini." He said repeating Hermione's words patiently without letting his annoyance seep through at her expression. "And I already told you, if it's okay with you, I would like to sit here. You don't need to worry. I know I'm in Slytherin, but I won't try anything to hurt you Granger. You don't need to worry. You know that my father was a cowardly Death Eater, right?" He paused while she looked at him indifferently. "If I didn't act the way he told me, my father would kill me. He threatened me a couple times as well, but he's gone , it's only me and my mum now. So you have nothing to worry about Hermione." He smiled sweetly as he waited.

"I guess so, but I'm reading now, as you can see, so I won't be talking or anything you know." She looked at him curiously wondering what he could possibly want.

"It's alright. I just wanted to sit here." He said shrugging his shoulders and sitting next to her. She tried to concentrate back on her book but she could feel Zabini staring at her.

"I'm sorry I can't do this" Hermione closed her book and peeked over at him. "What is it you really want?" She raises an eyebrow questioningly.

"Hermione, I honestly swear I just want to say…" He paused as if contemplating whether or not to tell the girl he tormented for years. She could see that he was confused. She wondered if she should try to comfort him in anyway, to make it easier at least, she put her hand on his knee and patted it softly.

"You can tell me. It's okay. Just tell me." She said softly. He stared at her warm brown chocolate eyes that were riddled with worry even though he treated her horridly over the years.

"I'm sorry. I know I've been horrid to you for years, but like I said, it was my family that did it. I honestly just want to be your friend."  
>"Really? Friends with a Mudblood?" She said amused.<p>

"Don't say that word." He looked at her sharply and she chuckled quietly looking at his severe expression.

"Alright then. I've just gotten used to it anyways. Fine, then. I guess we could be friends. But it might be a bit hard to adjust to so no surprises alright?" She looked at him. He just nodded grinning at her. They just smiled at each other when the class started to fill up. Blaise looked up and saw Draco glare him and all Blaise do was wink at him and grin while turning back to Hermione and talking to her. Malfoy just decided to ignore them and turn back to his work but he found it hard, especially when he realized that Granger's hand was on his knee.

"_When Blaise wants a girl he gets that girl. He puts out all of his charm and I know he has a lot of charm."_ Malfoy sighed and got to work on his potion with Pansy. Though he knew all Pansy Parkinson will try to do is snog him afterwards in class. He watched the two closely, knowing that if Blaise got close enough, he'll hurt Hermione. Use her, and then throw her away, like a tissue. Even though he didn't want Blaise to hurt Hermione, he was more disturbed by the fact that he cared.

* * *

><p>"Draco! What do I do next? Tell me and I'll do anything you say." Pansy purred and landed a hand on his leg and ran it up slowly. Draco pushed her hand away for the millionth time and continued to reread the ingredients as it said in the book.<p>

"So do you know what potion we're making? I'm kind of lost."

"We're making Amortentia. Well we're actually just reading about it but I think you understand what I'm talking about." She said not looking up from the instructions her eyebrows furrowed over her eyes biting her lip slightly as she was deep in concentration.

"Which is?" Blaise said with an amused expression on his face as he took in Hermione's concentration.

"Read your textbook, Zabini. It's a love potion. You give it to someone and they fall in love with you. Honestly you should know this, we covered it in sixth year." Hermione chuckled as she looked over the ingredients she needed.

"Hermione, you know you can call me Blaise. Right? Anyways that love potion might be useful."

"You shouldn't use a potion as powerful as Amortentia for something you can get quite easily. Do you have specific girl in mind? But like I said you don't need it, every girl would go out with you. I hope you don't take personally anything from what I'm about to say. For fear that it might go to your already huge ego." Hermione explained. "But you're actually good-looking, you're the typical tall, dark, and handsome. Plus you're quite charming. So why would you need a love potion?" She said concentrating on the detailed potion instead of looking at Blaise.

"Well, Hermione I didn't know you thought that of me. Though you have changed over the summer as well. And trust me, not every girl wants to go out with me." He dramatically leaned in and stage whispered and then pulled back chuckling. "Granger you're blushing! Do you fancy me Hermione?" He said jokingly while she gave him a silly smile.

"No. Anyways we should get back to the potion." The rest of the class went by quickly, they were only to read the textbook instructions and were told they were to be making it next class, though with a special surprise. Hermione stared curiously at Professor Slughorn wondering what surprise he could give them while in Potions class.

"What class do you have next Blaise?" As Hermione looked at her schedule.

"I have Defense Against the Dark Arts and apparently so do you. Shall we, Miss Granger?" He said theatrically as he bowed and put out his hand. Hermione laughed but still hesitated.

"I won't hurt you. Gentleman's word." Blaise placed a hand over his heart with a sincere look in his eyes and Hermione heard the sincerity in his voice as well. Draco caught the theatrics going on between the two and said a silent prayer that Hermione would turn him down, but to no avail. After hearing the sincerity and honesty in his voice Hermione pushed away the nagging thoughts in her head away and took his hand.

"Yes we shall, Mr. Zabini." They locked arms and left the class after Zabini left Malfoy and winked at him, grinning with Malfoy following after.

"Granger. Granger! Wait up." Malfoy ran after the two.

"We need to organize the prefect schedule for the patrols. So I'll see you in the common room at 5:00?" He glared at Blaise as he said this.

"Sure Malfoy. I'll see you then." She smiled warmly at him noticing very little about the interaction between the Italian and the Slytherin Prince.

"_Thank Merlin. Classes are finally over. Now to get started on the mounds of homework."_ Hermione thought to herself. _"I think I should start with my Defense against the Dark arts essay, then read up on the new Transfiguration textbook again."_ Hermione decided to change in to comfortable clothes, after all she was going to be doing homework. She changed into a pair of pink pajama shorts with white-polka dots, and a black t-shirt. Just as she opened up my textbooks to get started she heard the portrait door open and Malfoy and Blaise walked in.

"Hello _sweetheart_." Blaise sauntered over to her and kissed her hand as Draco rolled his eyes. Hermione blushed slightly.

"Hey Blaise. Malfoy." Hermione said nodding to the both of them as they sat down on the opposite sofa. The door opened once more. "Ginny! I haven't seen you all day. Where have you been?" Ginny smiled and sat next to her. "Just because we're in the same year, doesn't mean we have all our classes together Hermione." She said smirking. "Though I did miss Potions this morning. I felt ill and went to Madam Pomfrey."

"Oh. So you're in the same Potions class as the three of us." She thought curiously. She took out her books and they decided to do their homework together, even though Hermione's was a tad bit more advanced for Ginny.

"Granger, remember. At 5:00 you have to be here so we can schedule the prefect patrols." Malfoy said as he gathered his books and sat on the opposite sofas, of Ginny and Hermione, and sat next to Blaise.

"I'm not going anywhere, I'll be here studying. And there's not point in you leaving as well, it's nearly 5. You know you could call me Hermione, you know?" Hermione said to him cautiously.

"What about you? Malfoy isn't my name you know." He said with a twinkle in his eyes. "You know Hermione I may seem like a real git sometimes but I do want to be around without actually wanting to kill you." Draco stretched and rested his feet on the table and laid his hands behind his head.

"You're only a real git _sometimes_?" Ginny cocked an eyebrow as Draco, thinking of nothing else to do, stuck out his tongue at her childishly.

"Nice comeback Malfoy."

"Honestly, you Slytherins have like a shield up, but you don't actually seem to be the slimy, gits you pretend to be. Personally, I just think that you all just have a reputation to live up to." Hermione continued on as Draco and Blaise watched with amused expressions as she scribbled on the parchment in front of her. "Your parents were Death Eaters, you're all in Slytherin, and it's like you have to be that way. But anyways I'm extremely pleased that the Slytherins are becoming more friendly, if not cordial, but I think if the Slytherin Bad Princes or Silver Sex Guys, or whatever those daft girls call you.' Hermione rolled her eyes as Ginny looked annoyed at Hermione's lack of knowledge, despite being the know-it-all, while Blaise and Draco where outright laughing at being called the Silver Sex Guys. 'Personally, I think it's time to put all this hate aside just because I'm Muggleborn and you're pure-blood with Death Eater parents." Hermione said matter-of-factually as she was just nearly finished with the essay due for Charms class. Her fingers trailed over the parchment in front of her until she look up and was shocked to see Ginny red and irritated while Blaise and Draco were gasping for breath on the floor.

'What did I miss?' She cocked her head to side utterly confused.

* * *

><p>After they had all calmed down Draco turned to her.<p>

"Great. It's a good thing that everyone is beginning to get more friendly." His silver eyes glistening with tears of laughter and an amused smirk, which caused an uncomfortable flutter to erupt in her stomach, that she ignored and went back to her essay.

"Sure." She said oblivious to Draco's charm.

"You too, do realize that me and Ginny are still in the room right?" Blaise said pointedly.

"Yes, we do realize that and besides nothing is going on between us." Hermione said once again concentrating on the schedule before her. Though she said that with a brush of her shoulder, Draco couldn't help but notice the burning red cheeks that Granger was trying to hid behind the parchment. He smirked as he contemplated what it could mean.

**LOADS of ideas but I'm not sure about them… So can you all review please! If not, I might consider shutting down the story… I know I shouldn't but I'm not sure where to go with this… SO REVIEW AND GIVE ME YOUR IDEAS! PRETTY PLEASE! With sugar and sprinkles on top? :P If no one has any good ideas I guess I shut down the story. Review! Criticism is ALWAYS needed whether it's something good about the story or something bad! By the way, if there are any errors in the story, let me know! LOVE YOU ALL! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am SOOO sorry! I can't believe I forgot about this but it's summer and I was on vacation and I wasn't allowed to bring my computer! I'M SORRY! I honestly didn't mean to scare you guys like that…**

**Thanks to my REVIEWERS! I was soo surprised by how many people reviewed!**

**Cat: Don't worry I'm not stopping this! And I don't intend for Hermione and Blaise to get together I like Ginny and Blaise together more. But there will be something between Blaise and Hermione, briefly, not long… Awww ILY TOO!**

**CurlsAndPens: I will continue and thank yoU!**

**Saint of the Sinners: :D**

**Mistyrious One: I will write more soon! I already have like 5 chapters written out so it's okay…**

**Melissa: I have my ways in getting Draco jealous, with Blaise and with a mysterious one… ;) Just saying**

**: I'm glad that you like this! Trust me it gets WAY more interesting**

**reader blah blah: There probably be a small fight for hermione's affection but not ONLY between Draco and Blaise, a special someone… Oh and thanks for the heads up, I'll make sure to double check the whole thing next time :D**

**beautifly92: I WILLL! :D**

**bzsilver: I WON'T SHUT THIS DOWN! PLEASE DON'T MURDER ME! Lol sure give me your ideas and I might use them! Because I have a couple of good ideas but I'm still iffy about them…**

**Nicole: THERE WILL be a confrontation between them so chill!**

**LOVE YOU GUYS! Anyways I don't own Harry Potter, yet…**

**Just kidding, I probably won't, ever…**

"Draco, it doesn't count as helping if you're just physically here and not actually helping. Come over here and help me sort this bloody mess out."

"But how can I help if I'm sitting here and I can't see the schedule?" He drawled out thinking he had an advantage. Hermione glared at him and glanced at what Ginny was doing.

"Ginny do you mind sitting next to Blaise? You're both doing the essay for Flitwick's class you might be able to help each other, and besides I need Draco's help with this." Ginny nodded in response while Malfoy groaned before Hermione plopped in the seat next to him. While Ginny and Blaise talked in hushed whispers Hermione managed to draw Draco's attention to the schedule.

"Now, you and I have to have our patrols together." Hermione filled in their names before Draco scoffed behind her.

"Merlin Hermione, I knew you wanted me but I didn't know it was this bad. Having us do our patrols together seems a tad desperate."

"You've got to be joking, the Heads always have to patrol together. It's not like I want to be paired up with a scrawny, specky git." Hermione mumbled under her breath this immediately drew the attention of Ginny and Blaise who were previously checking each others essays about the use of one Unforgivable curse and the detailed history behind it. Draco just chuckled quietly and leaned over to Hermione.

"You think I'm a scrawny, specky, git?" Draco paused and leaned in Hermione's ear. "Hermione?" He whispered lightly blowing in her ear. Hermione could feel his hot breath on her neck and she resisted the urge to close her eyes, but couldn't control the shudder that ran down her back. Though Blaise interrupted her thoughts snickering quietly and Ginny giggling as her eyes flickered between the pair on the sofa opposite her, occasionally biting on the back of her hand to stifle the giggles as.

"No. I just don't want to be paired up with Cormac or Zacharias." Hermione shuddered but then her eyes flashed as she was brought back to the work they had ahead of them. "We have to finish this now." She said abruptly when catching her friends eyes. Draco leaned back on the couch, unsure of what had happened and ran a hand through his hair and loosened his tie thinking about the Gryffindor Princess.

"What? She just ignored me, daft bint." Draco thought curiously.

"Alright, now I think that the prefect patrols shouldn't be according to house. It would be easier but I think everyone needs to be mixed in. So how about Theodore with Hannah? They seem like they could cooperate with each other. Now where should we put Ginny?" Hermione gave a devilish smile towards her while Draco interrupted.

"Well, obviously she should be paired up with Theodore. I think he'll have more fun with her than with Hannah." He winked at her slyly.

"Hermione! I swear if I get paired up with him, I'll… I'll…" She said at a loss for a threat.

"You'll what?" Hermione fired back with an innocent expression. "You can't do anything, I can pair you up with anyone I want, I'm Head Girl."

"She's got a point." Draco added with an approving look in his eye as he thought how Slytherin she looked just then.

"What's so bad about Theo?" Blaise gave them all a questioning look while they stared back at him like he was crazy.

"It's obvious. Ginny's had a crush on Theo for a while now." Draco announced nonchalantly as Hermione barked a laugh.

"A crush? He's the only thing she bloody talks about!" Hermione interrupted.

"All jokes aside though, I think that Ginny should be paired up with Roger." Ginny smiled at her gratefully. "Besides if Ginny was paired with Theo they would be caught snogging instead of attending to their prefect duties." Hermione mumbled under her breath while Draco and Blaise howled with laughter.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ginny glared at her.

"Nothing. Just that Theo's impossibly charming and he's gorgeous." Hermione bit her lip thoughtfully and continued on as Blaise and Draco exchanged glances surprised at Hermione's expression and statement.

"That leaves Cormac with Luna. I know they seem weird together, but I think Cormac's actually got a thing for her. So I think it'll do them both good." Hermione scribbled their names on the timetables.

"Hermione, we're supposed to be pairing up the prefects for patrols not playing match maker." Draco said in an exasperated tone.

"Well, I can do both at the same time. Now who should be paired up with Zacharias?"

"Might as well pair him up with Pansy. Pansy could probably get him to loosen up, if you know what I mean." Draco stretched and winked coyly as Hermione and Ginny gave him an amused look.

"Draco, you know Zacharias plays for the other team, right?" Hermione had to hold back her giggling as Blaise stared, but realization dawned on him quicker than the blonde.

"Oh, Zacharias i-" Blaise started before Ginny clamped a hand on his mouth.

"Let's see if Malfoy can figure it out."

"He plays for the other team." Hermione emphasized.

"Well of course he does." Draco shrugged still confused as ever, and Hermione had to admit that he looked adorable as his eyebrows furrowed over his eyes, concentrating on the meaning behind her words.

"Yes?" Ginny motioned for him to continue.

"He's a Hufflepuff, isn't he? He plays for Hufflepuff not Slytherin." He stated in a cautious tone while Hermione and Ginny gave an exasperated sigh while Blaise chuckled while turning back to his essay.

"He's GAY!" Ginny yelled and Draco was a bit shocked.

"Gay?" Draco whispered, not because he didn't understand but simply because he was shocked.

"Yes GAY! Meaning he'd would rather see Cormac naked than Pansy." Hermione added chuckling.

"Cormac's gay too?" Blaise added in a shocked tone.

"I wouldn't be surprised, spends so much time on his hair." Draco chuckled.

"Speaking of people spending so much time on their hair." Ginny looked pointedly at Draco.

"That's different. I'm definitely not gay." Draco emphasized. "Haven't you heard of my reputation? Remember I'm, what was it you called me Hermione? Silver Sex Guy, or was it Slytherin Bad Prince." Draco winked at Hermione and she looked down back at the parchment in front of her, letting out a sigh of relief. Personally, she couldn't tell if he was gay or wasn't, he did take very good care of himself, but she guessed it was just how he was raised. Taught to be presentable and immaculate.

"Well, don't worry about Cormac. He's not gay." Hermione waved away the silly notion with her hand.

"Are you sure?" Draco wasn't convinced and as Hermione looked up and saw Blaise, he wasn't convinced either, but Ginny gave her an interested look, eager for her to continue.

"Just trust me." Hermione emphasized giving the youngest Weasley a hidden smile. "Cormac is DEFINITELY not gay." Ginny howled with laughter and promptly fell of the couch and landed on the floor with tears streaming down her face as she understood.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with her?" Draco looked intimidated by the Weasley's sudden outburst and glanced at Hermione who turned a slightest shade of pink. Draco stared at Blaise who shrugged, unsure of what to do. Ginny's laughter died down and she wiped the tears from her face and stared at her best friend.

"Cormac. Really?" Ginny inquired. Hermione grinned widely and nodded as she bit her lip.

"Amazing." She mouthed hoping Draco and Blaise didn't notice as Ginny's gave a look of surprise.

"Amazing? What was amazing?" Draco was utterly lost at was going on between the two girls.

"God, how thick can you two be?" Ginny said in surprise. "She slept with him."

"GINNY!" Hermione shrieked burying her face in her hands. Ginny shrugged and rolled her eyes. Draco became interested at that moment.

"Goody-Two-Shoes apparently isn't as good as we thought." Blaise chuckled and winked.

"So are you sweet and innocent or hot and kinky?" Blaise grinned widely and suggestively at Hermione. While Draco seemed to try and dissect Hermione's feelings on the subject.

"And you think he was amazing?" Draco emphasized with disgust laced in his voice.

"Probably not better than Krum." Ginny mumbled and their heads shot towards her.

"Hermione's the one who told me!" Ginny raised her hands in surrender.

"GINNY!" Hermione jumped up, yelling louder than ever, her face and neck turning red in embarrassment.

"That certainly puts things in perspective." Blaise began to grin even wider that Hermione began to think her looked more like a Cheshire cat.

"Wait, you think Cormac is amazing?" Draco barked at her asking the same question once again, while Hermione tried to divert his attention from the question by sitting back down on the couch next to Draco and concentrating on the parchment in front of her. At least feigning concentration.

"Weren't you paying attention? Krum is better. Merlin Draco, you need to listen more." Blaise said mockingly before laughing.

"Well clearly, you would think he was the best. You haven't even kissed me." Draco gave her a smug smile while Hermione glared at him.

"Thank Merlin. I'd probably have to wash my mouth thoroughly afterwards." Hermione shuddered just at the thought of kissing Malfoy, though to her surprise they weren't thoughts of disgust.

"You've got to be joking. You would enjoy it Granger." Draco said nonchalantly, though had his heart racing just at the mere thought of kissing Hermione.

"Don't flatter yourself Ferret. It would probably be better kissing the Giant Squid." Hermione said defiantly. She caught Ginny's eye and she was staring back and forth at the argument between the two. Draco ran a hand through his hair and glanced at Blaise who gave him a grin while the idea struck him.

"I'll show her." Draco thought stubbornly.

"And how do you know?" He asked, an edge to his voice.

"Because there wouldn't be any emotion behind it. It would just be pointless snogging." Hermione shrugged. Draco had enough, he stood up. His school shirt unbuttoned slightly after he took off his tie a while ago. Hermione admitted he had a slight bad boy look to him, and she was entranced. His soft, wispy blonde hair, his molten silver eyes. He towered over her and she saw a smug smile plastered on his face as he casually walked over to her.

"What's he playing at?" Hermione thought.

"I can show you what amazing really is." Draco said huskily.

"Really?" Hermione leaned towards him and heard his heart beat against his chest. She cocked an eyebrow at stood up leaving Draco staggering and in a impossibly fast move that she herself found surprising, spun him around and pushed him on the couch. So he was sitting in the place she was a few moments ago.

"I think I know what amazing is." Hermione leaned in and whispered in his ear as he sat frozen with a similar look upon Ginny and Blaise's faces.

"Might as well have some fun." Hermione thought as she leaned in. Millimeters before Draco's lips and smirked and retreated.

"C'mon Ginny. Let's go to my room and let me have a look at your essay."

**TRUST ME! It gets pretty weird between the Prince and Princess of Hogwarts in the next chapter soo Heads uP! PLEASE REVIEW! :D**

**ways these are the prefects if you need help understanding…**

**The prefects!**

**Gryffindor: Hermione Granger, Cormac McLaggen, Ginny Weasley**

**Ravenclaw: Roger Davies, Luna Lovegood**

**Hufflepuff: Zacharias Smith, Hannah Abbott**

**Slytherin: Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott , Pansy Parkinson**

**HUGS, KISSES, RAINBOWS AND UNICORNS TO ALL OF YOU! Lol **

**I'm so random sometimes… :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay… SO you guys probably know I don't own Harry Potter, sometimes I wish I did, oh well I guess I'll just have to wish upon a star…**

**Thanks to my AWESOME reviewers! I love you guys like SOOO much… :P no but seriously…**

**hotttopicgirl: Thank you!**

**Jeni: You reviewed twice! Lol, whatever THANK YOU!**

**Taylor: Yeah, I hope it's interesting, I will try to update as soon as possible, as MUCH as possible before school starts, obviously I won't when it does start**

**lizziegurl15: THANK YOU! Neither can I! :P 3**

**yummy-muffin.x: Thanks! I'm glad you love this story… Haha don't worry I plan to have A LOT of kisses between them, but a lot before they kiss or do anything more! ;)**

**Lingo10: haha thanks! Yes Hermione is definitely a tease in this story!**

**IXamXrandom: Thanks! Lol you reviewed twice too! Not that I mind… :P x**

**bzsilver: Lol, you're the only one to comment on that… Sure! An awesome black unicorn with a horn that has purple and green stripes and it shall eat rainbows and poop butterflies! Sorry, that sounds kinda gross but it came from the movie Horton hears a Who… lol kinda random but SUCH a cute movie… Glad you liked it! Anyways it's not that bad news, just PM me if you remember your ideas or if you have ANY ideas at all, cause I'm getting a bit stuck, nothing to be worried over but I appreciate ANY help at all… Haha your hint is very subtle, and it's okay I already have a couple chapters written out, I just need to put a couple of finishing touches on them!**

**Phew… ON WITH THE STORY! (Draco Malfoy… Swoon!)**

Draco growled as he watched her collecting her books and parchment. No one denied a Malfoy. No ONE!

"Wouldn't want you anyways. Just tried to make a point." He said to Hermione harshly watching as her expression changed to hurt.

"Ginny come on. We already finished the patrol schedule. We can do our homework in my room." Hermione said in a huff grabbing her books and parchment stomping over to her room with Ginny in tow and finally slammed the door.

"Like I told you before, I doubt men find bookworms sexy. And you Granger are the biggest example of that, a mudblood bookworm!" Draco yelled after her.

"Merlin. He's incorrigible. Arrogant, ignorant, git!" Hermione said angrily pacing around the room. "I mean, I might not be exactly what you would call a supermodel but I'm not ugly. Am I?" She said turning to Ginny who was lounging on my bed, with fire in her eyes.

"Hermione, of course you're not ugly. You've definitely changed since last year. I mean, don't take offense to what I'm going to say, you're hair isn't bushy anymore; it's sleek and smooth now. Plus Hermione, you're taking care of what you wear now. You know you're colors now, what makes you look tall, what makes your boobs look nice but you don't show anything, you know what colors and styles compliment your figure and your face. You've changed Hermione, ever since the war ended, more confidence and people have noticed. They don't say it but I noticed that you have turned many heads Miss Granger."  
>"Then why the hell did Dra- I mean Malfoy, act that way! I don't want to be vain, Ginny. But it's frustrating!"<p>

"Are you sure it's because you don't like him, because Merlin, I swear, that boy has his name for a reason."

"His parents named him Draco Malfoy for a reason?"

"No, you daft girl. I mean his other name. The Silver Sex Guy or the Slytherin Bad Prince to you." She said with a sly, amused grin.

"Apparently, he has an amazing body. Abs, strong arms, but soft hands. It makes me dizzy just thinking about it." She squirmed as Hermione looked on with horror.

"Why should you care about what he thinks anyways, if you don't like him?" Ginny said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"I just don't like it when people say I'm not good enough, even if it's Malfoy. I swear Ginny, I'm going to play my cards right and I bet you he'll be jumping through hoops for me." Hermione told Ginny.

* * *

><p>"How dare she?" Draco yelled at Blaise as Blaise looked on amused at the spectacle before him.<p>

"Do you like Hermione?" Blaise asked bluntly.

"What? No, but that doesn't mean you should try your luck with her, Blaise." The blonde glared at him.

"Why not? If you don't want her, why can't I have her?" He said with a cheeky grin.

"Because, if you try something on her, you're just going to break her heart and hurt her. By the way, I don't like her, at least we're trying to get along, and if you hurt her Zabini, I will come after you and break you." He said with an deathly look..

"Calm down Draco. Why are you so protective over her?" Cocking his head slightly.

"I don't like her Blaise. How many times do I have to tell you. I don't like Hermione. I don't like know-it-all Hermione Granger." He said frustrated and gripping his hair.

"Me thinks doth protest too much. It's Hamlet. In case you didn't know."

"Smart ass" Draco glowered at him. "Just stay away from Hermione."

After her chat with Ginny, Hermione decided it was time to get ready for class. She always seemed to wake up particularly early just to get ready for class, preparing her bag, going over last minute notes for class, and made sure she had all her upcoming assignments in her bag. She trudged over to the bathroom and took a shower and trudged along back to her dorm. She went downstairs to make a quick cup of tea to officially wake herself up. She looked at the clock. 6:00 am. Breakfast in the Great Hall started at 8:00 a.m. Which meant that she had a while until she had to get dressed, she calculated, though she decided against it and changed into her uniform, though when she put it on she once again felt uncomfortable. She altered her clothes to try and conceal herself, she wished she could hide away. She tied her hair up in a rough ponytail and grabbed her bag as she walked downstairs. She dropped her bag on the couch with a plop as she continued on.

"_Ready for another day of magic."_ She smiled to herself. She walked over to the kitchen.

"Morning Draco." She opened the refrigerator to grab an apple. She closed the fridge door and went over to the sink to rinse the apple.

"I said morning, Draco. You could at least respond. Can't you?" She tilted her head to the side slightly when she saw that Draco hadn't worn a shirt today either and couldn't help but stare. Even though she had seen it before, she couldn't help but marvel at the dedication that it must take to get a body like.

"Morning." He said in an unconcerned manner. He looked at her face, wondering why her attitude towards him was so composed after last night, she seemed quite upset.

"Draco honestly, I'm sure your mother told you not to stare at someone." She said raising an eyebrow at him. Taking a big bite of the bright red apple as he noticed her thick lips on the apple and he felt his breath quicken. She finished the apple quickly and he was watching her the whole time, his breath getting shallow and his heart beating quicker.

"Are you okay Malfoy? You seem flushed." Hermione walked over to him, sincerely concerned for his well being, and reached up to place a hand on his forehead she saw his eyes widen even more at the sweet gesture. She smirked and stopped herself when she remembered what he had called her last night, a Mudblood. "You should get dressed, we have to get to breakfast soon."

"Sure. I'll just change into my robes." He said continuing to stare at her, confused at her attitude.

"I'll still be here Malfoy. I'll wait for you because I still think you look sick." She smirked at him as he walked away in a confused daze. Hermione threw away the apple core and wiped her mouth with a napkin. She grabbed the textbook she was reading as she went over to the sofa to wait for Malfoy and set her feet up on the table in front of the sofa. She heard Malfoy walk down the stairs to the common room and continued to read the textbook. When she looked up at him and smiled, he seemed to be having a tad bit of a trouble getting dressed and began to throw his tie on the floor in frustration and ran a hand through his still wet hair, due to the shower he had just taken.

"Draco, we're seventeen now and you still don't know how to dress yourself?" Hermione got up and walked over to Draco.

"Well, I'm better at taking clothes off then putting them on. I can show you if you want." He smirked at her.

"Here, I'll help you with your tie. And apparently your shirt. You've buttoned them wrong, Malfoy." She picked up his tie off the floor and walked up to him and began unbuttoning each of the buttons on his shirt, effectively pulling his shirt from his pants, making his stomach jump as he stared at her.

"What are you doing Granger?" He asked breathlessly. She smiled when she hear that he was getting breathless.

"I'm helping you get dressed up, since you said you only know how to take clothes off. And since I know how to put on clothes I'll help you put them on. But don't worry, if I need help taking any clothes off, you're the first one I'll call." She looks up to wink at him and give him a cheeky smile. She finally got all of the buttons undone and managed to get the buttons done up in the right order, her fingers fumbling as they stroked his pale white, rock hard chest. She even felt her breath quicken as her heart beat faster. She could feel his heart and feel it beating against his chest.

"Alright now, you can tuck your own shirt in. I don't need to feel what's in there." She stared at him as she pointed to his shirt. He just stared back not comprehending her words. "Tuck your shirt in Draco." Hermione told him bluntly once she realized he didn't understand her.

"Are you sure you don't want to feel what's in there? You might be surprised. I'm sure you've heard of my reputation?" He saw a blush spread on her face and done her neck. "You have haven't you?" He chuckled as he tucked his shirt in.

"Very funny Draco. And to answer your previous question Draco, I don't want to feel what's in there because I bet it would be the size of a teaspoon." She shot back.

"A very large teaspoon." He retorted with a smirk tugging on his lips. He tried once again to put on his tie but failed miserably and threw it on the ground again. Hermione picked up the tie sighing loudly.

"Come here. I'll put it on for you." She put the tie on Malfoy. She tightened it. "Perfect" she whispered as her hands slid down his chest.

"What, no 'Thank you, Hermione. You're the greatest person in the world.'" Hermione looked him in the eyes with playful ones. Chocolate brown stared into gray eyes framed with light platinum eyelashes that made her heart stop.

"Thank you Hermione." He took one of her hands and kissed it gently as he saw her blush. She tiptoed up, even though she had gotten taller, she still only reached Malfoy's shoulders, and she whispered softly in his ear.

"You're welcome Draco." She purred softly. She leaned back and looked at him. He felt himself lean in and his eyes begin to close as she did the same. She smirked just before their lips met.

"Nice try, Draco." She chuckled giving him a smirk that even the Slytherin Prince himself was jealous of. She patted his cheek and grabbed his hand dragging him out to breakfast before Malfoy had a chance to think. As they were rushing to breakfast Malfoy only just became of the shock and warmth her hand was giving him, sending his stomach plunging and his heart racing, betting that she could hear it, and that she didn't feel the same way.

"_What was this girl doing to me? I've hated her for the past seven years, trained, taught, and lived to hate her. But she sends me in a nervous race every time I look at her, smiles at me, or even if she's just close to me. Blaise is right; I need to get away before I get to close to her. Then I'm just hurting both of us."_ Draco contemplated his decisions even though it seemed the most logical, his emotions screamed at him, to not let the Gryffindor Princess go. He absentmindedly squeezed Hermione's hand a little tighter, as she dragged him to breakfast, before she let go of his hand. He told himself that the decision was made from the moment he squeezed her hand, he choose her, and he promised himself that he wasn't about to let her go anytime. Even though he disgusted himself for letting a girl like Granger get to him he didn't want to let her go. Until he contemplated what everyone would thinking and choose the opposite decision, deciding that even though his very being wanted Hermione like no other girl, he decided it would be better for her, less pain, hurt, sadness, anger, and more happiness in her life if he left her alone. It would kill him to see her with anyone else, but he thought it be best.

"_Fuck. FUCK! Draco, stop being weak. It's just a filthy Mudblood."_ Though Draco couldn't even bring himself to even think of her like that."_Enough thinking about her. What does she do to you? So what. It's because you haven't shagged her. But if you're not careful you could fall for her." _Finally, after mindless hours of worrying and contemplating consequences, the Slytherin Prince fell asleep.

**The next chapter has a LOT more explanations just so you know! So remember to tune in! I'll probably bring in Ron and Harry because they haven't been in for a while, but only a little… I'll also be bringing in MORE people, so make sure you READ! Please? And don't forget to review… Come on! The voices in your head are telling you to review, right? Because mine are telling me to tell you to review, but politely! SO PLEASE! Lol… I'm so random sometimes… Sorry, I know this is ALREADY really long, but remember to PM if you have ANY ideas, or tell them to me up straight! Criticism is ALWAYS wanted, at this point I don't care if it's good or bad. ANYWAYS! Cupcakes and rainbows! (my way of saying kisses and hugs…)**


	6. Chapter 6

**SOOO SOOO SORRY! School just started so it's been seriously chaotic! I hope you guys will forgive me? :D I hope so… THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND STORY ALERTS BY THE WAY!**

**My Glorious reviewers! So sorry for the wait again! :D How about a Dragon? Or would you rather like a cookie? Raccoon? Walrus? Just kidding! :D Loveeee**

**Lingo10: Yeah he is REALLY complex, but that's Draco! My Draco, just saying :P Thanks I was hoping it would be hilarious!**

**Alicenaja: THANKS! I will continue! Just remember to keep reading it! Don't forget about me!**

**Merteuil: I'm SORRY FOR ALL THE WAITING! I know, it took me a while to get the idea, I actually got the idea from me doing that to one of my friends so I just tried to make it fit. YOU WILL HAVE MORE DON'T WORRY!**

**bzsilver: YES! You do get a unicorn… but I think it might have gotten lost in the mail. Lol. Thanks, you ALWAYS seem to say something really nice, by the way, so thank you… I already thought of that idea! So it'll probably happen soon! Not right now, but in the near future… hopefully, maybe… Haha chill, my sister does that too! Gummy Bears! Well, my favorite saying, well right now, come to the dark side, we have Draco Malfoy! Sigh… gazes off into space…**

**shmemlissa: Glad you liked it! Don't worry it's here!**

**: Sorry, I have no idea who you are, it came up like this on the reviews, at least your name did :P, Thanks, I did update! Obviously…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, yet… :P Just kidding, everything is J.K Rowling's**

"Morning Hermione!" Ginny cheerfully smiled at her best friend as Hermione sat down opposite her and next to Ron.

"Morning Hermione." Ron said to her in between shoveling food into his mouth.

"Morning Hermione." Harry chorused as well though his attention was diverted while looking at the Daily Prophet. Ginny grabbed the paper away from Harry as he gave a growl towards the paper. When it was finally wrenched from his hands he became normal and smiled apologetically.

"The Daily Prophet is spewing nonsense again." He said with a grunt while Hermione looked on confused.

"How so?" Ginny asked while Hermione poured Ginny, Harry, and herself a glass of orange juice. Ginny accepted it gratefully and Hermione passed one on to Harry while Hermione drank hers straight away, before yawning loudly.

"Sorry, I didn't get much sleep last night." Hermione explained looking straight at Ginny while Ginny nodded ever so slightly, that the two boys were oblivious to anything going on.

"The Prophet is going on about how unreliable Dumbledore is because he pretended to die and all that shit." Harry picked at his food.

"Well, I was a bit miffed at that but I can see why he did it though. It definitely didn't raise suspicion on us that he died, therefore it made it simpler for us to defeat Voldemort." Hermione shrugged and tried to think of a way to turn Harry away from the subject, though decided it wasn't needed when he and Ron got up.

"Quidditch practice." Ron shrugged as he turned to catch up to Harry who was already further ahead. As the two boys left Ginny got up and motioned for Hermione to follow her. Hermione grabbed a piece of toast and followed Ginny wordlessly and searched frantically for her bag before she remembered she left it on the couch in the common room. Hermione raced up to Ginny catching up to her.

"Where are we going?" Hermione eyed the red head with a narrowed gaze.

"We're going to back to the Common Room for a private talk." Ginny said emotionlessly.

"The Common Room?" Hermione asked questioningly. "I think that would be the one place to go for anything but a private talk." Hermione chuckled quietly.

"Not my Common Room. Your Common Room." Ginny laughed at Hermione's obliviousness. They quickly reached the Head's Common Room with Hermione's impatience growing bigger by the minute.

"Sugar Quills." Ginny said not pausing to stop in front of the portrait, merely pushing it open quickly and stepping inside pulling Hermione with her.

"Okay. What's the matter?" Ginny sat down on the couch watching Hermione intensely.  
>"The matter with what?" Hermione asked with wide eyes sitting next to Ginny.<br>"You changed back again! What happened to the 'new Hermione'. Or whatever the hell it was." Ginny asked frustratedly.

"Oh, I just honestly didn't feel comfortable. All that confidence, poof, just flew out the window." Hermione waved her hand about.

"WHY!" Ginny screamed and Hermione flinched.

"Well, honestly. Because of what that git said." Hermione huffed out a response.

"Well if that's all that is, we can fix that." Ginny sighed in a thankful way.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"We can make you sexy." Ginny rolled her eyes and before she had to explain once again she pulled Hermione up and emphasized her point.

"Well, first you need to work on your blouse so show some cleavage." Ginny had grabbed Hermione's shirt and unbuttoned the first two buttons to demonstrate to Hermione how she should show her cleavage, when the Common Room door burst open. Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott stepped through. Theodore, even though he was a gangly boy during school, Hermione had to admit he changed. Theo, during the previous years, chose not to associate with the Slytherin's, specifically the Death Eater children, though now that the war was over, he was inseparable from the Slytherin bad boy's and even became one of them. Earning the title of one of Slytherin's Sex Gods', next to Draco and Blaise. Hermione definitely could see the attraction, though he didn't have any specific features that stood out, like Blaise's dark skin and brooding eyes or Draco's pale skin, platinum hair, or gray eyes, Theo seemed quite average, a straight nose, thick lips, and blue eyes framed with thick lashes, with a head full of honey colored hair that was in disarray. Though paired together with the charm and the trademark Slytherin smirk, Theo was quite a catch, plus it was a fact that Theo was as muscular as Blaise and Draco, which the two girls could vouch for as they came in with their shirts unbuttoned and ties loosened. Hermione and Ginny's heads shot to the two boys coming in through the door. The two boys were laughing and once they noticed the girls their eyes grew wide.

"My, my, my Miss Granger." Blaise smirked at the spectacle before him. "I definitely got my answer. Hot and Kinky, you are." Blaise winked at her as Theo looked on.

"Oh, please. Don't stop on our part. Continue. Or would you like some help undressing each other?" Theo sat on the couch opposite them with a devilish smile.

"What?" Hermione asked dumbly. Then she looked down at the compromising position she was with Ginny unbuttoning her shirt. Ginny glared at the two in a mocking way while Hermione turned bright red. Somehow she was frozen in that position.

"I wondered if you were playing for the other team, Granger." Theo said thoughtfully as Hermione quickly buttoned up her shirt. "Ah, there's Miss Goody-Two-Shoes Granger." Theo rolled his eyes as Blaise guffawed loudly from behind and sat on the armchair next to Theo.

"If it's true, Hermione here, is anything but a Goody-Two-Shoes." Blaise waggled his eyebrows at her while Ginny pulled Hermione on the couch next to her and watched the scene before her.

"Hermione?" Theo's blue eyes turning to curiosity.

"We're on speaking terms now, but anyways Hermione isn't as innocent as we thought." Blaise told Theo while looking at Hermione with an amused expression.

"Really? How so?" Theo's curiosity peaking wondering what Blaise was talking about noticing how Hermione and Ginny were both staring at both Blaise and his open shirts and loosened ties.

"Well turns out she's not such a prude." Blaise told Theo while Theo's only response was to raise his eyebrows. "Cormac and Krum. And whoever the hell she's shagged with." Blaise nodded as Theo stared at Hermione with a wide grin and sat back in his chair.

"Well, that's surprising but why are you still dressed like a prude?" Theo raised an eyebrow at her. "Yesterday you were quite delectable in that uniform." Theo purred at her which caused Hermione to shiver and Theo to chuckle as he saw her shiver.

"Blame your ass of a friend, Malfoy." Ginny glared at them as they looked confusingly at her. Ginny continued on, "She took what the git said to heart and decided to change back to old Hermione, including her attire." Ginny gestured towards Hermione's skirt and rolled her eyes. "I was trying to explain to her that she should at least try to change back slightly when you two came in." Blaise sighed in understanding pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head while Hermione smiled weakly.

"Wait what happened?" Theo turned his head back and forth, looking very much like a confused puppy.

"Malfoy told Hermione she isn't sexy because she's a Mudblood bookworm." Ginny shot back harshly and noticed, along with Hermione, that they both flinched at the word, Mudblood.

"Is that it though?" Theo stared at Hermione incredulously.

"I've been called a Mudblood my whole life, pardon me for getting sick of it." Hermione jumped up and whispered the words menacingly as the two Slytherin's stared wide-eyed at her as she sat back down breathing heavily.

"What are you two doing here anyways?" Ginny eyed them lazily.

"Looking for Draco, clearly he isn't here, obviously." Blaise shrugged and gestured around. "Should we go then Theo?" He tilted his head towards Theo and Theo had a mischievous smile on.

"Yes, but first. Hermione?" He turned towards her. "I think Blaise and I might find a way, being the most irresistible men in school," Hermione rolled her eyes and Ginny scoffed at the statement. "We could help get Draco to eat his words, so to speak." He mused turning towards Blaise on the couch. For a few seconds Hermione could only hear the cackle of the fire that was set each morning. After a moment Blaise smiled deviously.

"I see no problem in that Theo, but how should we go about it?" Blaise chuckled at Hermione's disbelieving expression.

"Who said I agree to this, though?" Hermione fired back, surprising even herself at her fiery attitude.

"Don't worry. She agrees." Ginny nodded for them to continue as Blaise laughed.

"I have a few ideas." His face masked with concentration when the common room door opened and Draco Malfoy stepped out with narrowed eyes at the group.

"What have you four been doing?" Draco asked suspiciously eyeing Theo and Blaise's opened shirts and loosened ties and wondered whether Hermione and Ginny had anything to do with their open shirts.

"Looking for you." Blaise started but was interrupted by Hermione.

"Nothing." Hermione fired sharply and reached to grab her bag, which coincidentally was in the chair Theo was in. As she reached for her bag Theo whispered low in Hermione's ear.

"I'll tell you when to meet Blaise and I. Tell Ginerva." He whispered low enough that no one had heard him but Hermione. Hermione drew back blushing and, if it was possible, Draco's eyes narrowed even more.

"_Why would Hermione be blushing? With Theo of all people."_

"Class is about to start." Hermione grabbed her bag as Blaise and Theo stood up buttoning up their shirts and tightening their ties. Hermione laughed at Theo's attempt and he looked at her with a sour expression.

"What are you giggling about?" Theo watched Hermione, who had on an amused expression as Ginny chatted with Blaise and Malfoy, though she kept her distance from Draco considering what he did to Hermione.

"You're exactly like Draco." Draco's head shot up at the mention of his name. "Sometimes I wonder how you boys get dressed." Hermione giggled as Draco watched them. "Here let me help you." Hermione untied and pulled off his tie straightening and placing it around his neck. Draco watched Theo's expression change to one of amusement. Theo smiled down at the girl now dressing him, he was a good bit taller than her and looked down briefly tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear. Draco, for some reason, felt something tug in the pit of his stomach.

"There. See, is that so hard?" Hermione pulled on the tie, tightening it and smiling as Ginny watched as Draco and Theo watched Hermione carefully.

"For me it is." Theo mumbled and Hermione looked up in Theo's blue eyes, just noticing how close she was to him. "Thank you." Theo told her sincerely and bent to kiss her on the cheek as she blushed. As she and Ginny stepped out, Hermione stopped in front of Blaise.

"You two could learn something from Blaise, he clearly knows how to dress himself." Hermione smiled warmly at the Italian as he chuckled at Theo and Draco's faces.

"Thank you, _sweetheart_." Blaise bowed slightly to her and gave her a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Come on, Hermione! We have class!" Ginny yelled from the portrait and grabbed her through the portrait.

"So I have Astronomy and you have Arithmancy. But look we both have Potions after that so…" Ginny's voice trailed off as she and Hermione walked farther from the portrait door.

"What are you two playing at?" Draco spat at his two friends.

"What are you talking about?" Theo retaliated amused at Draco's sudden personality change.

"Blaise, I told you before." Draco pulled out his wand pointing it at Blaise's chest. "Don't make me tell you again, stay away from Granger." His eyes darkening as Blaise stuck his arms up in surrender while Theo pointed his wand at Draco.

"What's the matter with you, aren't you the one who called Granger a Mudblood bookworm?" Blaise eyed his friend warily as he lowered his wand and yelled in frustration.

"I was frustrated. Alright? I've always had a temper problem." Draco mumbled.

"It's alright mate, but I think you should apologize just the same." Theo lowered his wand. "To Hermione, by the way. Not me or Blaise." He added dumbly as the other two boys rolled their eyes.

"Blaise, do you mind if I switch places with you in Potions. I want a chance to talk to Granger and since you're her partner for the ne-" Draco started before getting cut off by Blaise.

"Say no more. She's all yours." Blaise waved it off as Draco gave him a smile of thanks as the three boys stepped out and headed to their classes.

* * *

><p>Hermione was in the process of scribbling the series of formulas that Professor Vector had conjured on the board when she felt a burning in her robes. Confused by the burning she dug in her pocket to find the fake Galleon she had used for Dumbledore's Army. She flipped it over to see a message from Ginny. She rolled her eyes when the burning became more intense and she decided to read it.<p>

_Hermione! What was going on between you and Theo this morning?_

Hermione chuckled to herself and continued writing the formulas Professor Vector had instructed on solving though she realized that she had already gone over this weeks ago, in her textbook _Advanced Arithmancy Year 7_. Though Hermione was still dead set against not paying attention in class, she was confident she had already learnt this.

_Nothing happened._ Hermione sent back to Ginny. Not wanting to give an immensely long message.

_Bullshit Hermione. Don't try to hide what happened. Do you fancy him?_ Hermione was shocked at the statement but wasn't sure. He definitely was charming and not at all bad looking. Though for some nagging reason, the Slytherin Prince's face popped into her mind.

_I don't know. Honestly. I'll talk to you in Potions. See you then!_ Hermione sent back to Ginny and pushed all her thoughts out of her head, continuing on her notes.

**Sigh… Slytherin Bad Boys are the best! But looks like Theo and Blaise caught Hermione and Ginny in a compromising situation… Naughty Naughty! Anyways looks like Draco seemed a bit jealous? Anyone feel like that? Anyone care to think about how Theo and Blaise plan to make Draco 'eat his words'? Did you also realize Blaise's nickname to Hermione? I think it seems sweet… Review please! I don't care if it's irrelevant, well not completely irrelevant! PLEASE REVIEW YOUR WORDS KEEP ME ALIVEE! :P REVIEW and try to guess what's going to happen in the next chapters… I SWEAR I will review again on Friday… I know one whole week to wait for me to update, but I'm worth it… Right? Anyways come to the dark side! Cookies, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and Theo Nott… Think about it…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Anyways SOOOO sorry it took so long! Thanks to all the reviewers and people who favourited the story! But seriously review it! School's been absolutely HECTICCC so I've been busy! ON WITH THE STORY! **

Theo and Blaise were walking to their next class after History of Magic, surprisingly they had gotten there early. They walked into Slughorn's classroom to find it relatively empty, apart from 3 students. Two of them being Ginny and Hermione who were sitting at a table talking and giggling, with their backs turned to the two boys, along with the third student. Who surprisingly had turned out to be Pansy Parkinson.

"What do you think they're doing?" Blaise eyed them suspiciously.

* * *

><p>"I still don't understand why you changed. I mean I'm not lesbian, or anything, but you looked good like that Granger." Pansy laughed at Hermione's timid expression. "I might be a Slytherin, Granger, but I swear I'm not going to bite." Pansy smirked and Ginny laughed.<p>

"It's not that. I'm not changing back, that's it." Hermione answered back.

"Why not? You looked hot before!" Pansy exclaimed, and before Ginny could explain, she waved behind Ginny and Hermione. Ginny turned and smiled while Hermione peeked and groaned putting her head in her hands.

"_How do they just keep popping up?"_ Hermione thought but then berated herself for thinking that. It wasn't them, it was just Malfoy. Her mouth twisted into a grimace.

"So unhappy to see me Granger?" Blaise asked smugly.

"Of course she is, she'd rather see me." Theo pushed Blaise playfully and stared at Hermione when Blaise's smile grew wider.

"Probably, I think her specific words were 'Theo's impossibly charming and he's gorgeous." Blaise laughed loudly as Hermione raised her head slowly and turned to glare at Blaise.

"Oi! If a girl tells you who she thinks is hot, you're not supposed to tell him." Pansy stood up and smacked Blaise on the head. To Hermione's surprise, quite powerful because Blaise yelped in pain grabbing the back of his head.

"Sorry, _sweetheart_."

"I don't mind." Theo said as his thick lips curved into a smile. "I mean I am impossibly charming, and I can't disagree about me being gorgeous, but thank you. I'm flattered." Theo bent down to kiss Hermione on the cheek and Pansy and Ginny exchanged glances.

"Are you sure you don't fancy her, Theo?" Pansy eyed him curiously.

"If I do or if I don't, that's up to Miss Granger to find out. Not you Pans." Theo chuckled and left to his desk dragging Blaise with him before yelling towards Hermione and Ginny. "We haven't forgotten our promise by the way." Pansy turned to the two with incredulous looks and about to ask before Draco Malfoy popped up flashing his teeth in a cheeky smile at Pansy.

"Do you mind if I pair up with Gra-, I mean Hermione, for the project this time Pans?" Pansy sensing something between the two went to sit in the desk behind them watching carefully. Though Pansy had moved, Ginny stood her place and Malfoy flashed a smile.

"Could you please move, as to allow me to sit with Hermione?" Malfoy asked too politely, gritting his teeth.

"No." Ginny stated shrugging her shoulders until Theo and Blaise came up to Ginny.

"Sorry, Ginny." They both said. They knew that Malfoy needed to talk to Hermione and there wasn't any other way that he would be able to talk to her, so before anything could happen they carried Ginny, under the arms, to her seat next to Pansy. Malfoy turned and flashed a sincere smile before the rest of the class started filing in and taking their place. Malfoy sat down in the seat next to Hermione, while she scooted over just a bit more, though that was this last thing she wanted to do.

"Alright, time to brew the dreadfully complicated potion, Amortentia." Slughorn's voice boomed from the front of the room. "Though like I said, I have a special surprise, in store. You are all going to have to taste it. I will have to see if you have brewed it correctly. Then I will give you the antidote." There were groans all over the class, and a shriek from Pansy and Ginny.

"Obviously there needs to be some changes. Macmillan switch with Miss Weasley. There so now Miss Weasley is paired with Smith. Macmillan is paired with Miss Parkinson." Slughorn mumbled. "Nott switch with Miss Abbott. There Zabini with Miss Abbott and Nott with Miss Brown." Slughorn Clapped his hands loudly. "You may begin." He turned to sit down and observe them. Soon there was an explosion in the back of the room.

"Retarded Finnegan." Hermione mumbled under her breath grabbing the scales and started measuring out dragon scales. Draco chuckled at Hermione's reaction and walked over to the cupboard to grab the valerian roots that needed to be cut and reached to grab the lacewing before Theo and Pansy met him up there. Pansy grabbed the tin of lacewings and held it behind her back to prevent him from getting it.

"What's going on between you and Hermione?" Pansy asked bluntly while Theo snorted behind Draco.

"What are you talking about Pansy? Pass the lacewings." Draco reached but Pansy evaded him.

"She's not very fond of you, you know that?" Pansy dodged him and stood next to Theo.

"That's because he called her a Mudblood bookworm. Speaking of which, did you apologize yet?" Theo raised an eyebrow.

"Draco Abraxas Malfoy!" Pansy whispered harshly. "You better apologize. Or I swear." Pansy eyed him dangerously and Malfoy had to oblige, because best friend or not Pansy could be deadly dangerous. "I have to go back to Macmillan." Pansy grabbed a couple lacewings and passed the tin. "He's such a ass-kiss. Honestly." Pansy rolled her eyes and left. What many people didn't know was that, even though Pansy and Draco put up a charade of being addicted to each other, they were much more civil than that. They were more like family than friends with benefits.

"It's better than with Lavender. She's such a whore. Mind you I wouldn't mind an easy one. But for some reason, her screeching voice is like fingernails on a chalkboard for me. All I know is that she's tasting the potion, not me. I am not risking feeling anything for that." Theo shivered involuntarily and grabbed the tin for some lacewings and left. Draco did the same and got back to Hermione who had her hair tied up and furiously chopping and stirring the potion, with a crazed look in her eyes.

"Here are the lacewings." Draco handed them to her timidly. Hermione grabbed them and counted them, recounted, and re-recounted them before chucking them in the cauldron.

"Someone is efficient." Draco muttered and Hermione scoffed and sat back down on her chair while Draco inspected the potion.

"Don't touch it." Hermione's voice warned him and smacked Draco's hand with the spoon before Draco could do anything anything, though he wasn't going to do anything, next to Hermione, he was the second best Potion's student.

"Wasn't going to. Just wanted to see if it was coming along." Draco answered back. "According to the instructions, we are supposed to leave it for around 10 minutes before touching anything, so since we have ten minutes to spare." Draco shrugged unsure of himself leaning on the table watching Hermione on the stool and running a hand through his hair. He decided to leave his hair free of the products so it fell just before his eyes.

"No, we have no time to spare. Grab the Cornish Pixie hearts from the cupboard." Hermione gestured for him to do what she asked while she rubbed her eyes with the palms of her hands. Unaware to both of them, they were being observed from Ginny, Pansy, Blaise, and Theo. Though they didn't understand what was happening they could see that Draco hadn't apologized yet. Blaise, being closest to the stage that Hermione and Draco were in their potion, got up to grab the Cornish Pixie hearts as well.

"Well did you?" Blaise walked up to Draco.

"Did I what?" Draco asked absentmindedly counting the Cornish Pixie hearts carefully.

"Apologize, you prat." Blaise hit him in the shoulder. Draco growled at him.

"I've been trying but she's demented when it comes to Potions, or anything school related." Draco tried to divert the subject.

"Apologize." Blaise looked him sternly in the eye.

* * *

><p>Hermione turned around, wondering what was causing Draco to idle by. <em>"The potion <em>_had__ to be perfect, if the potion was even…."_ Hermione just shook her head. There was no if, it had to be perfect, and it would be perfect.

"Okay… So take the five Cornish Pixie hearts. Crushing three into a powder and lightly dusting it over the potion. Take the other two hearts and add them in after three clockwise turns." Hermione mumbled re-reading the instructions. She knew that this was the most crucial pat of the potion, tiny as they were they were vital in Amortentia. Cornish Pixie hearts added lust, add too much it becomes too lustful, add to little it's more of a crush than lust. Seamus had walked over to Professor Slughorn on his opinion on what to do with his leftover Cornish Pixie hearts. Though he tripped and unknowingly added two tiny Cornish hearts to Hermione's potion, unbeknownst to Hermione, or anyone else. Draco chose this moment to hand Hermione the five Cornish Pixie hearts.

"Hermione?" Draco sat down in his chair, the ten minute wait still not over.

"Hmm?" Hermione chewed her lip staring blankly at the potion.

"About the Mudblood comment. I'm sorry." Draco muttered.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Hermione eyed the potion warily and turned to Draco, while keeping an eye on the time.

"Well, I said I'm sorry." Draco said clearly this time, looking Hermione in the eye. Hermione felt uncomfortable under his powerful gaze.

"What?" Hermione replied breathlessly.

"I'm sorry, for what I said, about you, being a Mudblood." He replied to her softly but surely, looking at her with intense eyes, gray fog-colored eyes, with sincerity in them, met weary hazel colored eyes.

"It's alright, Malfoy." Hermione said with a yawn.

"Back to Malfoy, is it?" He arched an eyebrow at her before she smiled before yawning again covering her hand over her mouth.

"Sorry, I meant Draco. Just tired." Hermione nodded off, closing her eyes slowly.

"_Why is she so tired? Probably just the project, Hermione is known to be a perfectionist."_ Draco pondered before jumping at the sight of a startled Hermione.

"Time to crush the Pixie hearts." Hermione said animatedly, quite a contrast to her previously. She took three of the bead side hearts and crushed them with a pestle, until it was ground into a fine powder. She blew it lightly into the potion, the potion near perfection.

"Draco, could you stir the potion three times clockwise then tell me." Hermione nodded to him and he agreed timidly. After being told what to do, he shook Hermione awake.

"I've already turned it three times Hermione." Hermione, still apparently groggy from lack of sleep, got up and tossed the two remaining hearts in, letting it simmer. Luck, was apparently on their side, because at that moment Professor Slughorn chose that moment to declare the time over.

"Looks like we're not that the only ones who managed to finish." Hermione said quietly looking around, trying to avoid Malfoy's gaze. Even though she forgave him, she couldn't help feeling suspicious or worried that at any moment he would turn and laugh at her, saying that it was a joke, but he only looked at her with the same feeling.

"Looks like you were right. Ginny, Blaise, Pansy, and Theo have all finished. Not Longbotton and Finnegan." Draco whispered trying to catch Hermione's gaze.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Draco scooted over closely to Hermione with worry etched over his face.

"I'm not avoiding you. I'm right here, aren't I?" Hermione snapped back.

"No. You're not even looking at me." Draco snapped back, and Pansy, only being one desk behind them, glared at Draco and shook her head. Draco grabbed Hermione's chin, softly, and pulled her up to look at him.

"What is the matter?" He enunciated each word to emphasize his frustration.  
>"Nothing." Hermione tried to turn her head but Draco wouldn't let up. "Fine. It hurt when you called me Mudblood okay? I thought you changed. Apparently, you didn't." Hermione fired at him until he let go of her chin. "But it's fine. I'm over it. I'm just tired. Alright?" Hermione told him with another yawn.<p>

"I have changed Hermione. I just got frustrated." Hermione patted his knee and nodded in understanding.

"Alright students. Time to try the potion. First Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy. Who will be trying the potion here?" Slughorn walked up to the table while everyone watched cautiously, knowing what was going on with the two Heads.

"I will Professor." Hermione poured the potion into a small goblet and gave it to him for inspection.

"So eager to fall in love with me Hermione?" Draco chuckled under his breath.

"No. It's the only way I would fall in love with you, Draco." Hermione countered with a smug expression leaving Draco baffled.

"It was a joke, Malfoy." Hermione rolled her eyes at his obliviousness.

"Miss Granger, if you could take a sip please. Don't worry I have the antidote right here." Slughorn waved towards a small cauldron at the front of the class. Hermione raised the glass towards her lips and drank every drop. She shook her head slowly and opened her eyes slowly to a curious Draco.

"Granger?" Draco whispered as Hermione looked at him curiously, tilting her head and gazing at him with lust filled eyes. She licked her lips and leaned forward.

"Call me Hermione." Hermione purred before she…

**CLIFFHANGARRRR!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay well... I am super DUPER sorry that I haven't updated in like FOREVER...**

**Instead of continuously talking... I'm just gonna cut to the chase and get to the story..**

**LOVE YOU ALLL!**

"_Call me Hermione." Hermione purred before she…_

"Call me Hermione." Hermione purred before she grabbed Draco's tie and pulled it down to meet her lips with his. Malfoy was clearly shocked, with his hands raised up in surrender and his eyes wide open. The rest of the class watched in shocked silence. They knew that Hermione had taken the potion, but were confused as to why she was reacting this way, Amortentia was used to create love not raw passion, which was obvious what was happening between the Slytherin Prince and Gryffindor Princess. Hermione pulled away from him, with one hand on his tie and the other in his soft, platinum hair. She moved her mouth to his ear while he stared ahead still shocked.

"Come on. You told me you're the Slytherin Sex God." Hermione whispered accusingly in Draco's ear as her mouth moved to his neck, kissing, leaving red marks on his pale skin. Sending shivers down Draco's spine.

"I-I-I am.." Draco stuttered out unsure of himself at Hermione's sudden approach.

"Really? Prove it." Hermione smirked before attacking Draco's lips with hers once more. Though this time Draco grabbed Hermione by the waist and pulled her close to him as he ran his tongue softly on her bottom lip. She parted her lips obediently and he smirked as she emitted a lust filled moan as his tongue dueled hers. He pulled away when someone whistled at the sight before them and Hermione tugged on his bottom lip before letting it go.

"You two are the Heads! You shouldn't behave this way, what in the devil has gotten into you Ms. Granger?" Slughorn spluttered out wide eyed at the couple intertwined with each other. He stuffed a small flask of a liquid to Hermione.

"What's this, sir?" Hermione asked with a husky voice still watching Draco with dark eyes as Draco smirked back seductively.

"Tonic. To replenish your system. More energy." Slughorn said after thinking for a minute. Hermione drank it in one big gulp, putting on a disgusted expression as the liquid oozed down her throat. She coughed and spluttered as the antidote took effect. She grabbed her head with her hands and sat down.

"What happened just now?" Hermione groaned painfully as the pounding in her head increased.

"You don't remember?" Draco said cautiously, which Hermione shook her head widely.

"I only remember drinking the potion and after that nothing." Hermione sighed before jumping up and looking at the potion brewing in her cauldron.

"Oh no. I think I've added too many hearts to it." Hermione mumbled with a look of concentration on her face.  
>"Well, my dear, it's completely alright. Though I am surprised that you could let a simple mistake happen so easily. Are you <span>sure<span> that you're quite alright, my dear?" Slughorn eyed her intensely.

"I'm absolutely sure, Professor Slughorn. I'm just having a bit of an off day." Hermione waved him off and gave him a smile of reassurance.

"Well, if you're having an off day then would you rather go off to Madame Pomfrey?" Professor Slughorn suggested.

"Oh no sir. That's not necessary. I'm quite alright now. I promise." Hermione said in a rush, while Draco smiled.

"Well, if you're sure, my dear." Slughorn said with a cocked eyebrow. He moved on to Ernie Macmillan and Pansy. With that, Ernie decided to take a drink of the potion after Pansy refused, not even going near the cauldron. Almost instantly he looked over at Pansy lovingly and tried to caress her cheek. Draco snickered as Pansy shrugged his hand off and scooted over to the edge of the table before Slughorn handed the antidote off to him.

"By the way Granger, how did you think about the kiss?" He sat close to Hermione and smirked as he saw her blush.

"I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about." Hermione said nonchalantly though her cheeks told a different story, now they were a flaming bright red.

"You're lying, Granger. You lied to Slughorn because you were embarrassed about admitting that you did kiss me. And it was…" Draco whisper to Hermione. "Amazing." Hermione, once again, shuddered.

"_How does he do that?"_ Hermione thought as his cool breath traveled down her neck, Draco gave a smug smile and let his left hand wander from its place by his sides to place his hand over Hermione's hand, which was on her chair.

"Though I already knew it was amazing. But what I would like to know is," Draco leaned in to whisper in Hermione's ear "was it amazing, for you?" He blew in Hermione's ear and she shuddered and closed her eyes as he snickered in her ear.

"Answer me." He said huskily as he smelled her hair. To him it smelled like vanilla and chestnut.

"Yes." She muttered as low as she could and she regretted it as Malfoy laughed gruffly and withdrew from her, and placed his hands behind his head leaning on his stool against the table. Hermione exhaled, she hadn't realized she had been holding her breath as she opened her eyes. Just enough to see that it was Blaise and Hannah Abbot's turn. In this case Hannah had taken the potion and was gazing shyly at Blaise who took it as flattery. Though handed her the antidote as a gentlemanly move, as to not take advantage of her.

"That was sweet." Hermione muttered as Draco guffawed loudly next to her.

"Please. Do you know how 'gentlemanly' Blaise is when he's in his room. The screams from his room are definitely not what I would call him being gentlemanly. Blaise likes it wild." Draco smirked as Hermione blushed bright red. While Hermione was sitting upright in her chair, turned around, Draco was lounging casually on the stool. Pansy had left Ernie alone at their table and dragged her stool up to sit next to Draco. Causing Draco to sit closer to Hermione which made Draco grin even wider. Allowing him to drape an arm around her shoulders and whisper in her ear.

"Sorry, there's not much room." He grinned and drew lazy circles on her shoulder as she tried her best not to make any noise of satisfaction or pleasure, gripping her chair until her knuckles turned white as he moved closer to Hermione so that their sides were touching completely allowing him to squeeze Hermione tighter to him, while Hermione remained stiff.

"Relax." Hermione shook her head defiantly and shrugged his arm off her.

"Annoying prat."

"You wouldn't have me any other way." Draco tried to drape his arm around her once again before she pinched it tightly and he pulled his arm away quickly.

"Fuck!" He glared at the Gryffindor.

"God, Draco, stop being such a git. Leave her alone." Pansy elbowed him in the ribs and went back to watching the rest of the class.

"Get off me, Smith! Or I swear to MERLIN, I will hex your balls off!" Ginny screamed at Zacharias as the whole class laughed at Ginny's outburst.

"Amazing Ginny, if you were a boy I would love you even more." With that declaration the class burst out laughing even more.

"Take the bloody antidote Smith and leave me the hell alone!" Ginny shrieked and threw the antidote in his face, causing him to choke and splutter as it entered his mouth.

"What happened?"

"You're too bloody handsy is what the fuck happened." Ginny told him bluntly while glaring at him.

"Miss Weasley! Language." Slughorn said sharply.

"Sorry, Professor" She mumbled.

"Theodore and Miss Brown. Which of you wi-" Slughorn began before Theo interrupted rapidly.  
>"She's taking the potion." Theo pointed an accusing finger at his partner.<p>

"Alright then." Lavender shrugged and took a dainty sip out of the glass she was handed and she began to giggle uncontrollably.

"Oh Theodore, darling. You're dreadfully funny." Lavender giggled as she leaned into him.

"I haven't said anything." Theo stared down at the blonde snuggling close to him.

"Well, that's okay. Fancy a snog?"

"Well I don't thi-" Before Theo could finish Lavender gripped him by his robes and stared up at him gleefully.

"Or how about something more." Lavender licked her lips and began to rub herself shamefully against him as she shrieked in pleasure. Though Theo was considered a Sex God, he was different than Draco. He liked to chase after the girls not giving it up that easily and taking their bloody clothes off in front of him. He liked a challenge.

"Merlin, would you shut the bloody fuck up?" Theo winced at her shrieks and stared as she pulled away with her lip quivering.

"What? Why? Did you not like it? What do you want? What can I do?" Lavender stared wide-eyed as she watched Theo contemplate what to do.

"That's just foul. I don't think I've ever had a Potions class I've disliked as much as this." Hermione muttered as Draco laughed.

"I can disagree with that. I think you might find that this might be my favorite class ever." Draco grinned before Pansy rolled her eyes.

"_He's falling."_ Pansy smiled. _"That's good for him. He's never been in real love before. Though I'm sure Granger won't make it easy. Bloody Gryffindor's are always such a bloody handful."_

"Here drink this." Theo shoved the antidote in her hands.

"This is the antidote though. I'm sure of it. I don't want to fall out of love with you!" Lavender shrieked again though Theo stepped close to her.

"It's not an antidote. It's a-a-…" Theo was at a loss for words and turned to the Professor who shrugged wordlessly. Never had he encountered a person who would refuse to take the antidote. Hermione decided it was time to intervene when Lavender stared at Theo smiling innocently holding out the antidote and shaking her head.

"I'm not going to take it."

"But Lavender. Theo's just trying to help you." Hermione stood in front of Lavender grabbing the potion.  
>"What?" Theo looked at her like she had grown another head while Lavender peered curiously at her.<p>

"What do you mean?"

"Well, since Theo's going to um…" Hermione tried to find the word to tell Lavender what she was trying to say.

"Screw me?" Lavender asked hopefully as Theo snorted.

"Like I would ever." Theo said but Hermione elbowed him in the ribs causing him to gasp out in pain.

"Yes. Since he wants you to get the most out of it he gave you the potion. It's a heightening potion, Lavender." Lavender tilted her head not understanding and Hermione grew impatient at the lack of cooperation and stupidity of Miss Lavender Brown.

"It makes sex seems ten times better." Hermione huffed out while Lavender drank the antidote greedily after ripping it out of her hands.

"Is there actually a poti-" Theo whispered to Hermione.  
>"No, Theo." Hermione shook her head and went to take her seat back before Lavender came back to her normal senses.<br>"How did you get her to drink it?" Pansy asked her intrigued at Hermione's skill.

"Well, um… This is a crude way of saying it, but Lavender is someone that just whores around."  
>"Sounds like my type of woman." Draco muttered.<p>

"Anyways." Hermione interrupted. "She would do anything to get great sex and if she thought that the potion would get her a good fuck then of course she'll drink it."

"Stupid bint." Pansy muttered which made Hermione chuckle.

"You have no idea. She's not altogether in the head either. All she thinks about is a good fuck." Draco's eyebrow shot up curiously at the statement.

"_How would Granger know?"_

"Once, in the dormitories of course, I guess none of the guys wanted her, she came up to ME and tried to flirt with me." Hermione shook her head so that her bushy hair bounced as she shook.

"Whore. She doesn't care who, or what it is." Hermione continued.

"What it is? What do you mean?" Pansy looked at her shocked.

"I don't want to get into it, but we found her in bed, shrieking just like that, with a um… wand." Hermione shuddered looking awkward, while Draco coughed, choking on the thought. Pansy started gagging.

"Worse thing was, I don't think it was hers." Hermione looked like she was about to throw up.

"Well, did you take her up on her offer?" Draco chuckled as Hermione turned bright red.

"Of course not." Hermione pushed him away once more before grabbing her bag and packing her quill, ink, and spare bits of parchment. "Class is over." She answered his quizzical look. She strode away from the classroom, grabbing Ginny along the way, stopping at the class door to look at Pansy. "Coming Pansy?" Pansy nodded vigorously before grabbing her things and looked pointedly over at Draco. "Idiot."

**I know that it took FOREVER to update but it was TOTALLY worth it right?**


	9. Chapter 9

03/02/2012

Since it was the last class of the day, and it was Friday, Hermione decided to retire back to the Head's Common Room with Ginny and Pansy chatting away behind her.

"Um. Hermione, where are we going?" Pansy paused and walked a bit quicker to stand next to her.

"Oh, we're going to the Head's Common Room. I figured we could go there and do homework and chat for a bit." Hermione shrugged and stopped in front of the portrait of a handsome wizard around her age.

"Sugar Quills." Hermione said confidently and stood shocked as he shook his head.

"It's time to change the password, Miss Granger." He said softly watching the three witches curiously.

"But, Professor McGonagall said that I have to change the passwords every full moon. It's not a full moon yet." Hermione began to wonder what on earth could be happening.

"Yes, that's true but today you have to change the password. The previous password was just a stand-in. You have to come up with an official password." He explained patiently.

"Alright. The new password will be um… _Sweetheart_." Hermione blurted it out without thinking and before she could say anything else to change it, the wizard nodded and the portrait opened swiftly. Hermione shrugged and stepped inside as Ginny and Pansy stared at her confused and surprised.

"But Hermione, isn't that what Blaise calls you?" Ginny stepped inside cautiously as Hermione walked over to her room and shrugged.

"Are you sure you don't like him?" Pansy called from the sofa she was sitting on as she pulled of her robe and left it on the sofa, and followed Ginny and Hermione to Hermione's room. She was bombarded with red every where. On the floor, the walls, the bedspread.

"Talk about House loyalty." Pansy chuckled walking over to sit on the bed as Hermione grabbed a pair of red checkered fuzzy pajama shorts over them, paired with a bright dark red tank top and a thick red sweatshirt as she pulled them on, after taking her school uniform off. Both Pansy and Ginny's eyebrows flew up at Hermione's laid back outfit. They have been so used to her usual uptight appearance. Even Ginny, who knew Hermione longest was surprised.

"What? It's comfortable. Here, try." Hermione pulled out her wand from her sweatshirt pocket and transfigured two of her pillows on the window seat into sweatshirts and a pair of blankets into fuzzy shorts like hers. One pair dark green, the other pair blue. While pulling a light green tank top and a navy blue one from her wardrobe and threw them at the girls. Pansy looked at the blue pair skeptically.

"I can't wear red, even though I'm a Gryffindor. Clashes against my hair color." Ginny answered Pansy's confusion as she watched Ginny pull the tank top on.

"Pity. Because even though you are Gryffindor scum." Pansy started with a playful glint in her eyes. "This color of red is quite brilliant." She tugged Hermione's tank top on and pulled the sweatshirt and shorts on. "You're right this is quite comfortable." Pansy told Hermione pulling her raven black hair up into a high ponytail.

"Gin. Let me help you." Hermione grabbed her hair brush and tied Ginny's hair into a French braid. "Damn it." Hermione muttered under her breath as she stood back to admire her work.

"A bit messy isn't it?" Pansy smirked behind her, eyeing Hermione's braid.

"Shut up." Hermione muttered and waved her wand over Ginny's hair, which began to braid itself.

"Show-off." Pansy mumbled.

"Thanks Hermione." Ginny smiled.

"No problem." Hermione responded pulling her own hair into a loose bun. "Okay, let's get started on homework." Pansy laughed.

"You know when you talk about homework your eyes have this happy glint in your eye." Pansy and Ginny giggled at the thought.

Hermione hopped over to the common room and promptly sat down in one of the armchairs pulling her homework for the day towards her.

"Wait, I thought we were going to chat?" Ginny pouted sitting on the sofa opposite her.

"Do you mind if I grab some sweets from the kitchen?" Pansy asked already walking to the kitchen and opening cupboards looking for a packet of sweets or something to munch on.

"Sure go ahead." Hermione said biting her nails as she tried to decipher a particularly complicated Arithmancy problem. Pansy came back licking a lollipop and handing one over to Hermione and Ginny just as Hermione shut her book in frustration.

"I can't figure out this damn problem!" Hermione yelled.

"Miss Hermione Granger doesn't know how to solve something?" Ginny asked mockingly.

"Has the world ended?" Pansy sat down on the sofa with a plop.

"Very funny, you too. It's complicated." Hermione giggled after an attempt at being serious.

"Now let's get to something serious." Ginny waved her wand over Hermione's books and they flew over to her room. "No more work." She scolded Hermione as she pouted. Pansy began to giggle.

"You know, you too aren't so bad for a pair of Gryffindorks." She smirked.

"And you aren't a slimy Slytherin." Ginny winked.

"Alright. Let's get down to business. Is there something going on between you and Theo?" Pansy narrowed her eyes at Hermione, Ginny nodded, licking her lollipop, answering Hermione's question herself.

"Nope." Hermione blushed at the thought and Ginny nodded even harder, contradicting Hermione's answer.

"You and Blaise?" She asked even sterner Hermione shook her head but her blush remained in place, while Ginny kept on nodding.

"You and Draco?" She gave a mocking smile and Hermione shook her head once more before Ginny began to laugh loudly and gag as part of her lollipop got lodged in her throat. Pansy and Hermione stared at her wide-eyed.

"Yeah, right. I won't be surprised if you and Draco aren't yelling one day and we come here to find you two shagging behind a corridor." Ginny mumbled and Hermione turned bright red and Pansy laughed loudly.

"I don't think that's ever going to happen." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well, Pansy should know how Draco is in bed anyways." Ginny peeked over at Pansy who stared shocked and wide-eyed at the two girls who were watching her expectantly.

"Actually. I don't know." She smiled shyly.

"BULLSHIT." Ginny yelled.

"No honestly. I've never have or will sleep with a Mr. Draco Malfoy." Pansy put her hand across her heart and said mockingly at the two.

"I'm sorry. I honestly don't believe that either. In third year and fourth year, and I think after that as well, you two, well sorry, actually just you have been all over Malfoy." Hermione rambled on looking uncomfortable while Pansy watched on.

"Well actually. We knew each other way before that, our parents were in the same social circle I guess you could say. We became good friends and in third year I guess I was infatuated with him, but merely a crush. It came and it went. After that, he well, became quite good looking and all the girls wanted him." Pansy rolled her eyes dramatically. "He came up with this demented ploy that if I hung around him and acted all lovey dovey," She waved her hands about to emphasize her point. "then the girls would lay off and 'love' him from a distance. Then he could just choose which girl to fuck instead of them throwing themselves at him."  
>"So you agreed to the idea?" Ginny asked her lollipop in her hand whilst Hermione still hadn't unwrapped hers.<p>

"Of course not. But let's just say there was a dare involved, a lot of drinking, and a contract." Pansy waved one of her hands as to try and forget about the idea.

"Wow. That's a lot to take in. Here I thought you were just a slag." Ginny mumbled without realizing that people were in the room.

"GINNY!" Hermione scolded her.

"It's alright. Let's just say it's had its advantages. You remember Cedric Diggory?" The two girls nodded. Pansy winked slyly at the two of them.

"Hermione's done him too!" Ginny exclaimed as Hermione hit Ginny in the head with a pillow as Ginny giggled at Hermione's red face.

"Then she should know he was actually quite sweet. But other than him and a couple others I'm not that much of a slag." Pansy grinned. Hermione smiled and unwrapped her lollipop, when Pansy burst out.

"Wait aren't you dating Weasel?" Pansy gave an apologetic smile towards Ginny, for the offending name. Ginny just chuckled.

"No, I'm not dating Ron. We were dating briefly over the summer but it just fell apart after that." Hermione looked down at her hands remembering the unfortunate break up between the two.

"_Hey, Hermione. I think we need to talk." Ron looked unsure of himself._

"_What is it Ron?" Hermione grinned. She truly loved him._

"_I think we should, um… you know. Break it off." He said slowly._

"_Break it off?" She could hear her voice wavering and tears form in her eyes._

"_Yeah. It's not that I don't love you Mione. I love you. But I'm not __**in**__ love with you. I'm sorry Hermione." He moved to hug her but she backed away._

"_I need some time alone. Please." She apparated somewhere in Diagon Alley. Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor was where she was headed. Sitting down aimlessly eating ice cream. Wondering why he didn't love her. At least love her like she truly loved him._

She hadn't realized she was crying until Pansy and Ginny were on the other side of her.

"Why are you crying?" Pansy accioed a nearby tissue box to give to Hermione.

"Nothing, just memories." Hermione gave a tearfelt laugh. "I think I need another lolli." She muttered and accioed a bunch of them to her and the girls. Pansy gleefully unwrapped hers and started on it and so did Ginny. But Hermione took her time. The three of them chatted for a while before a bang at the portrait door startled them and caused them all to jump. Hermione hesitated a while before asking tentatively.

"Hello? Who is it?"

"It's me. Why won't the fucking portrait let me in?" Draco yelled from the other side, when Hermione was about to answer Pansy came running to the portrait door, grabbing Ginny and Hermione towards it. Shaking her head and telling them to be quiet.

"Let's have a little fun." She whispered.

"Hermione? Who's at the door?" Pansy asked Hermione loudly so Draco could hear them, and motioned for Hermione to continue.

"It's Malfoy." She said.

"And Blaise." Blaise called out.

"Theo's here too." Theo shouted from outside.

"Let us in. It's bloody cold." Draco shouted folding his arms across his chest.

"I don't think we should open the door Hermione." Ginny said shrugging her shoulders.

"Why the bloody hell not?" The boys yelled outside.

"Well, boys. You see, we were just in the middle of a bath. And we weren't finished with it, plus we haven't put our clothes back on yet." Pansy smirked as Ginny giggled and Hermione blushed red.

"WHAT? Please. Let us in. You heard them. They're taking a bath. TOGETHER!" Blaise pleaded with the portrait to let them in but the portrait didn't budge.

"Were you taking a bath together?" Theo shivered at the possibility of Granger, Parkinson, and the Weaslette together in the bath and felt his pants grow tight. "Oh Shit." Theo mumbled and wrapped his robes around himself to conceal his problem.

"Well, it wasn't on purpose. I had trouble taking my bra off, so Pansy helped me. Until she fell in the shower, we were laughing so much that Ginny came in and laughed to. So we all decided to take a shower together, since we were all wet already." Hermione shrugged at Pansy and Ginny as they covered their mouths at Hermione's outrageous story, knowing the boys will believe anything at this point, as she yelled to the boys, as they remained silent. Draco and Blaise copied Theo's movements to hide the bulge in their pants.

"Just tell me the bloody fucking password Granger." Draco growled and Hermione whispered the password to the portrait and the three boys stumbled in, landing on the rug on the floor, at the three girls feet.

"Fucking tease. You're not naked nor did either of you take a bath." Theo pouted accusingly at the three girls. Draco bounced up and growled at Hermione. Blaise stood up nonchalantly smirking at Hermione. While Theo remained on the floor glaring up at Hermione pouting. Hermione giggled and put out her hand to help Theo up. Theo slapped her hand away and stood up himself. Wrapping his robe tighter around himself to hide his obvious problem. Though none of the girls noticed it.

"You know you're not a very nice person." He accused Hermione, specifically.

"Me? It was Pansy's idea. And Ginny wanted to do it too." Hermione pointed a finger at the snickering girls.

"Yes, but Pansy's a Slytherin and I've always suspected Miss Weasley over here was supposed to be in Slytherin." Winking at Ginny as she smirked. "See, a smirk worthy of a Slytherin." He pointed at her accusingly.

"Alright. How was I a cruel person?" She tried to remain serious, as Draco stomped over to his room while Blaise sat on the sofa, as his hard-on eased itself and wasn't as noticeable.  
>"Pans? Ginny? Sit-down, I can't see the show." Blaise winked as they sat down next to him on the sofa. He put both his arms behind their hands and leaned back. Ginny stiffened and turned to him with an eyebrow cocked.<p>

"Sorry." He gave an apologetic smile.

"It's alright. Gave me a start is all." Ginny patted his knee and he placed his hand back behind Ginny's head and another behind Pansy's.

"Well, you got me excited for no reason." Theo said uncomfortably noticing that, like Blaise, he didn't have such an obvious hard-on. "Then I fall on the floor and probably bruised my gorgeous self." He said conceitedly.

"Gorgeous? You?" Hermione said mockingly.

"Well, you're the one that said it. Not me. At least that's what Blaise said." He gave her a teasing smile as her blush came back.

"Well, I take it back. And as for your horribly fall on the thick carpet," Hermione rolled her eyes at the thought.

"It was a horrible fall." Theo interrupted rubbing his chest gingerly to see if there was a bruise.

"Aww. You want mummy to kiss it better?" She asked in a baby voice, widening her eyes and pouting.

"I can show you where to kiss it better. But it would be quite awkward with people watching." Theo smirked as Hermione went bright red and he left to sat down on one of the sofas. Patting the spot next to him, inviting Hermione to sit down next to him. All the while, Blaise, Ginny, and Pansy were chatting amongst themselves, though peeking out of the corner of their eyes watching the couple, not knowing that a certain blonde haired boy was watching them as well.


	10. Chapter 10

_**I do not own anything in here, all of the characters and such are from Harry Potter, meaning that the amazing J.K Rowling owns them, not me...**_

_**Sigh... I wish I did**_

_**First off I feel like a complete bitch, you know just forgetting all about you but first I would like to give a special shout out to a couple of people that we vital in getting me to write out this new chapter for all of you!**_

_**Mistyrious One: Sorry it took so long! But it's finally here, and there will be more tomorrow :D**_

_**lovelydrhr: Well I hope what I have in store for these characters will able to get you to keep reviewing and reading my story! I'm glad you like what I'm trying to get at though!**_

_**Violent Moon. I swear I will update tomorrow as well! But Im glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing and hope you read more!**_

_**karen: Haha your review probably made my day! I promise I will NEVER just like stop writing this story cold turkey. But I was a bit busy, not anything serious, just school stuff. but I hope you read this chapter and love it! And I swear I'll try to speed up my writing process to give you more to read! I love your enthusiasm :P**_

_**Starborn Angel: I wrote some more!Hope you like it! And aww shucks... You're just as amazing as you think my story is :P**_

_**luby: Well first of all thanks for taking the time to review! And I feel kinda guilty now! Thanks a lot! :P i mean im super excited that not only you liked my story enough to read and review it but you actually genuinely liked it. At the same time i feel bad for making a story that makes you laugh and look crazy!But remember its fun to look crazy sometimes :P I'm also glad you understand that they have to take it slow, I mean they hate each other for years and of they just jumped in bed with each other that would totally ruin the whole effect! And wow, I know I wrote so much just replying to your comment but I have to say when you called my story a hit, I NEEDED to reply to your comment... Lol now I sound crazy...**_

_**JDeppIsMyLovely: First of all I LOVE your pen name! I'm soLondon love with Johnny Depp, but I definitely still love Draco :P haha yeah Draco was left out the conversation, I think what I was trying to get at was that he was jealous that Hermione accepted the rest of the Slytherins, Theo, Blaise, Pansy, much more comfortably then she accepted him... Lol just felt like I should explain because reading back I'm pretty sure some people didn't understand **_

_**KAREN: lol well, I'm not sure if you're the same 'karen' but whatever it's all good... Anyways I wrote more and I absolutely hope you like it! Haha I'll try and update faster this time! Promise :D**_

_**Sarah: Just because you asked with a cherry, whipped cream, and rainbow sprinkles on top because it reminds me of something I would sOOo say :P hope you like This!**_

_**ashnakayy: Haha I KNOW right! It makes the tension so much more palpable and you kind of want Draco to come in just to see what he'll do! And I love that my story is one of your favorites :D**_

_**Don'tForgetILoveYou: I update.! hope you like it and review!**_

**_NessieObsessed: Aww shucks you're amazing too! Hope you like the chapter! Read and review pleaseeee :D_**

**_Guest: Well guest I don't really know if you'll ever see this but whateverr its just common courtesy! I hope you like where this story leads! And I'm happy it made you laugh!_**

**_arururur: haha and my story loves you too! :P well if stories could love people.. Can they? Lol I'm so random sometimes I hope you like the chapter! Read and review please :D_**

**_Last but not least:_**

**_snakegirl98: if it weren't for you I wouldn't have reviewed for AGES! Thanks for giving me the push I need andI'm happy you liked my story enough to send me a message to basically move my ass, stop being so lazy, and get moving on continuing my story! Granted you said that in a less brutal way by asking me politely to continue writing my sister after you read it and liked it but whatever... I tend to reword things so that I get the right push to do what needs to be done..._**

**_Anyways now that I'm done with those incredibly long replies on with the story and thanks for reading!_**

'I did not!' Theo huffed angrily from Hermione's side on the couch as he glared at the three Slytherins opposite as the red-headed Gryffindor sat next to Hermione.

'There's no point in trying to lie, Theo. We've been friends since we were in nappies.' Pansy chuckled as the two boys next to her chuckled at Theo's obvious discomfort and embarrassment.

'No! We all know I have always been this gorgeous. Right, love?' Pouting towards Hermione and getting even more furious by the second when he realized that she was giggling along with everyone else. Blaise took out his wand and muttered a curse that Hermione couldn't here, until a small picture flew into the common room. Pansy caught it quickly and broke out laughing.

'What is it?' Ginny walked over towards Pansy grabbing the picture, and once again, fell on the floor laughing.

'What the hell is the matter with you two?' Draco mumbled and took the picture from Ginny, trying to avoid Pansy's chuckling and overstepping Ginny's body on the floor. He looked at the picture before giving the two girls a crazy look, as Hermione giggled watching the two girls, with Theo looking confused next to her, as Blaise smiled knowingly as they glanced at the picture. Looking at the picture he chuckled beckoning Hermione over. He knew if Theo saw the picture he held in his hands that he would get rid of it.

'Lets see what has you lot screeching like a bunch of banshees.' Hermione mumbled as she glanced at what Draco held out to her and, like the two before her, began giggling like a schoolgirl. The picture was of Theo and Draco, around the age of 13 or 14, Theo, looking nothing like he did now, a skinny, wiry boy with mop of curly uncontrollable hair, much like Hermione's. Though if one looked past the frizz of hair on his head and the buck teeth, again like Hermione herself, one could still the the mischievous clear blue eyes that sparkled with a teasing glint while his trademark grin was on his face. Malloy on the other hand, had less of a pointed look then he did now, giving him less of an aristocratic look with pointed features. He still had the platinum blonde hair and the Malfoy smirk that identified him as a Malfoy in the picture as he did now.

'Theo! I can't believe how different you look.' Hermione giggled as she stared at the picture. 'And you made fun of me for looking like a beaver.' She looked at Draco pointedly while he grinned and shrugged.

'Wait who are you guys talking about? Who looks like a beaver?' Theo asked wary of the answer, when he jumped up and snatched the picture out of Hermione's hands, as soon as he saw his young face smiling back and waving at him he let out a shriek.

'Bloody hell, Theo. Who knew you screamed like a girl?' Blaise chuckled quietly.

'Well Draco looks... He looked like a -' Theo began as he was trying to think of a word insulting enough to insult Malfoy.

'I looked bloody gorgeous Theo, and I still do. Don't I, Granger?' He smirked as he turned to her.

'Stop trying to get her to like you Draco. She's in love with me!' Theo sigh exaggerating his words as he pulled Hermione into a hug. Not one person in the room didn't notice that the blonde Slytherin Prince tensed up once the Gryffindor Princess left his side and was embraced by, not only by a fellow Slytherin, but one of his best mates as well. Theo smirked behind Hermione's hair, thankful that the mass of hair much like his was when he was younger, was able to hide his face from the seething man in front of him.

'Alright love birds break it off, Draco sit the fuck down, and stop acting like a bloody Hufflepuff all of you.' Pansy shrieked from next to Blaise, while Ginny giggled at the amount of control she had, as the other two obeyed Pansy and sat down. This time Draco and Theo sat down on the couch next to each other, while Hermione sat down on the single sofa. Lounging across it by herself, grinning as she found Pansy scolding the supposed bad boys of Slytherin, her house.

'Wait' Draco paused, slowly turning his head to glare at the ebony haired girl sitting opposite him 'Why the fuck are you calling me a bloody Hufflepuff? What the hell did I do?' Draco said slowly while the other occupants of the room chuckled until Theo stopped abruptly once he realized that Pansy had gone to far as to insult him by calling him a Hufflepuff.

'Not you Draco. I meant Theo, acting like a sappy git.' Pansy told him with an amused look on her face.

'Though you lot wouldn't do too bad to take on some Hufflepuff qualities.' Hermione countered, once the laughter had died down and was met with looks of horror and scoffing from four others while Ginny understood what the so called insignificant 'Powder Puffs', the Hufflepuffs, at Hogwarts had, since she too was friendly with a number of Hufflepuffs. The Hufflepuffs had what the Slytherins so obviously lacked, passion and loyalty.

'Like we' Blaise started and motioning towards the Slytherins, 'need anything that a bunch of Powder Puffs have?' Arching an eyebrow at Hermione who was smiling at Ginny as Blaise rambled.

'Are you done rambling?' Hermione untied her hair as she asked Blaise, lounging on the sofa looking even more relaxed then she did before.

'Yes, smartass I'm done rambling.' He replied reaching behind Pansy, as she giggled, to pull up a small pillow and throwing it at the Gryffindor in question.

'She does have a pretty nice ass.' Theo chuckled as Hermione threw the pillow in his face which stopped his laughing.

'Alright two things.' She started sitting up straighter and looking at Theo. 'First, Theo what the fuck are you doing looking at my ass.' She glared at Theo as he laughed.

'Hermione he's right though. You do have a pretty nice butt.' Ginny offered while chuckling as three pairs of male eyes stared at the red head, obviously questioning her sexuality.

'She's not gay you gits.' Pansy rolled her eyes as the boys nodded to themselves while Hermione stifled a giggle. ' Though I can see what she's getting at. What your unfortunate hair does, your ass makes up for it.' Pansy said nonchalantly while picking at her nails. 'And don't any of you even dare to question my sexuality, because I swear to Salazaar, I will have each of your wands so far up your own arse, you'll be able to see sparks out of your mouth. Understand?' She threatened them as they nodded their heads in understanding.

'Alright now that we've finished talking about my ass,' She paused looking around the room as they chuckled but gave her their word nonetheless. 'My second point being that what Hufflepuffs have that you Slytherins so obviously lack is loyalty and passion. I mean I've seen so many of you backstab each other in class, in the corridor. All I'm saying is its not that bad to be more like a Hufflepuff.' Hermione finished as the Slytherins stared wide eyed at her, as if she just cursed their mother but quickly composed themselves.

'Fine I have to agree with you about the loyalty bit. But Sweetheart.' Blaise started slowly using his preferred nickname for Hermione. 'You do realize you are in the room with the three biggest and baddest Sex Gods to walk the school right?' When he finished, Hermione couldn't believe the egos the boys had.

'Me being the biggest and baddest.' Theo sent a wink Hermione's way as the girls rolled their eyes, while Blaise started arguing, and Draco just scoffed.

'Please like sex equates passion?' Ginny retaliated, finally coming to Hermione's aid.

'Not just sex' Draco said the last two words like there was something foul in his mouth. 'No, good sex equates passion.' Emphasizing the word good and smirking at her as she narrowed her eyes at him.

'That's where you're wrong.' Hermione smirked at the blonde before continuing. 'Sex, even if it's good sex, Even if it's absolutely mind blowing and earth shattering sex.' Not one person in the room wasn't shocked at the supposed 'virginal' Gryffindor Princess's words. 'Passion' Hermione began to recite, no doubt from a dictionary. 'Is when you have such a strong emotional feeling or response to something.'

'You obviously haven't had very good, satisfying sex then, Princess.' Draco smirked as Hermione's cheeks began to redden, not only from anger but also from a bit of embarrassment until she quickly hid her discomfort. Draco decided to play around just a bit more, just to see her reaction. 'I can help fix that problem.' He said seductively, automatically Pansy's mouth gaped open, looking back and forth between Hermione and Draco. The other three in the room, on the other hand, knew what was happening, teasing each other but pulling back at the last minute, though if one thing could be said they were all shocked at Hermione's response.

'Please' Hermione said sarcastically. 'Even though I don't have as foul an image as yours, fucking anything that moves, I've had my fair share of fantastic sex, Malfoy and I don't need to have a quick fuck, with you of all people, to prove it.' Hermione growled at him as he scoffed. Clearly she doesn't know the extent of his skills.

'_How dare he insinuate that I haven't had good sex, as if I'm some little second year. And as if I would ever sleep with him just for sex, like a bint.'_ Hermione thought angrily while glaring at him. Draco, on the other hand, along with Blaise and Theo couldn't help but notice how feisty and angry she was, though they were anything but frightened or intimidated of the Head Girl throughout her rant. If anything it proved to be quite a turn on, showing how far her passion went.

'Love you never cease to amaze me.' Theo began and Pansy snorted, knowing Theo since they were toddlers Pansy would bet her inheritance and everything she had that Theo would say some hideously cliche innuendo. Pansy leaned over slightly to Blaise and whispered.

'Ginny.' She whispered But couldn't catch the attention of her as she was absorbed in the fight between the trio before them. 'Ginny!' Pansy whispered in a harsh whisper, this time not only catching Ginny's interest but Blaise's interest as well.

'What?' Ginny whispered back, before tearing her eyes away from the argument.

'How much do you bet, that Theo's going to say some cliche innuendo about Hermione in bed?' She whispered back.

'Please, I'll take that bet. Theo's a man of seduction, I've seen him an action, he's not some cliche git.' Blaise told her.

'Seen him in action?' Ginny scooted closer to Blaise as she whispered. 'Are you gay? Because I swear it would put a lot of things into perspective.' Ginny heard Pansy howl with laughter as Blaise shook his head roughly trying to interrupt.

'Shut it Blaise. It was a joke, we know you're not gay. If the rumors of your conquests are true, then you're definitely not gay. So Ginny do we have a bet?' Pansy arched an eyebrow at the red head, contemplating her answer as she smirked.

'Definitely not. I bet he's gonna be some cliche bastard in the hopes of getting in Hermione's knickers.' She chuckled as she quieted the two next to her down to focus on what was happening before them.

'Cease to amaze you? What the fuck are you saying Theo.' Hermione narrowed here eyes at him.

'Tsk tsk. Hasn't someone ever told you that good little Gryffindor's shouldn't curse, especially not you Princess.' Draco smirked as he watched Hermione flush in anger. If there was anything he enjoyed doing, especially after a shit day, was riling up Granger for one of their countless battles of wit.

'Fuck off, Malfoy.' She snapped back, pulling herself into a sitting position on the comfy sofa she was occupying.

'Not really what a proper Gryffindor would say now would they, Princess.' Draco countered as Hermione began, but not before Theo interrupted.

'See this is what I was talking about love. You are definitely a wild one in bed, your feistiness proves that you are definitely feisty, wild, and maybe even a little kinky in bed. Which I have to tell you just amazes me.' Theo told her as if his observations deserved a reward or a medal at that. Once he finished his statement, both Hermione, Draco and Theo, froze as Pansy jumped off the couch and laughing loudly.

'Told you Blaise! I've known Theo since we were kids. Now hand it over.' She stuck her hand out and Blaise grumbled rummaging through his pockets. Hermione swore he heard something about 'fucking cliche bastard' under his breath, but wasn't sure what she had heard. Blaise placed ten galleons in her hand and sat back, clearly fuming.

'What was that about?' Theo asked suspiciously when he heard his name. Pansy just waved it off and shrugged.

'Another one of your cliche Theo innuendo bets, Pansy?' Draco asked already knowing the answer.

'Wait, what Theo bets?' The man in question bellowed but all the Slytherins waved him off while Hermione shrugged not knowing what was going on until they all burst into laughter. Their previous conversations forgotten and once the laughter subsided, they all settled back into their respective seats looking more eased and relaxed then before with Hermione lounging across the single sofa with her legs and head hanging off the side. When suddenly, a thought came to Draco's mind.

'Hey Princess, what's the password?' Draco asked Hermione, he had completely forgotten that she and changed the password.

'Umm.' Hermione paused glancing at Pansy and Ginny who were both looked a bit uncomfortable.

'The password?' Hermione asked tentatively.

'Yes Princess the password. So much for being a know-it-all when you clearly don't.' He teased her waiting for her reaction, most likely one of her infamous outbursts he had just experienced. He found that when she was riled up, she tended to explode with such fire and sass, that he himself was found completely turned on and wondered, much like Theo, how far her passion went. As if she would be just as passionate somewhere else, like in her room, panting and writhing beneath him. He quickly pushed those thoughts away for two reasons. Firstly, if had continued with his line of thoughts he would have a very big problem to deal with in front of everyone. Secondly his thoughts were waiting for her little outburst, though was shocked when all he got was a nervous laugh.

'Well then, yes. The password is sweetheart. It was the first thing that popped into my mind and it stuck.' Hermione raised her chin and her eyes blazed. Why was she so nervous in the first place? It wasn't like she did anything wrong, of course she didn't. Hermione glanced at the faces in the room. Ginny and Pansy both had looks of nervous anticipation of what the reactions of Slytherin Prince would be. Blaise had crossed his arms across his chest, which would look like a defensive move, as if to protect himself from the blonde, though Hermione waved these off as she saw his face. A knowing smirk on his face and a teasing glint in his eye. Theo gasped loudly, and if she had to say quite dramatically. Clutching over where his heart was in mock heartbreak, as if to say 'why not me?' Though this little joke didn't reach his eyes, and she could see behind his eyes he was anxious as to what Draco would do. Her thoughts pulling her back to him, she turned to face him and thought this was the face she couldn't handle. His face had gone from a teasing smirk and glint in his eye to one that changed to a cold mask. A cold mask, that held no emotion, his lips pursed together, only emphasizing his sharp nose, his shallow cheeks, and his almost deathly pale skin complexion. Though Hermione looked into his eyes, and instead of seeing his cold features reflected back, she saw anger and hurt in them. Why were they all acting like this? She honestly didn't see or know what she did wrong but she felt something tug inside her. Something like... Guilt. Guilt? She screwed her face into confusion. Why was she feeling guilty. She didn't do anything wrong, did she?

_**Well I feel like a complete bitch for holding out on you guys so much! It's just that schools been hectic and so has summer... But still that is no excuse! As I felt bad, I'll probably try finish another chapter for tomorrow! Sounds good? Yeah? Forgive me?:D I think you should forgive me, but I won't be mad if you don't...**_

_**Well maybe a little bit :P Remember review! There's nothing I love more then reviews! Well besides Draco Malfoy... Hope you loveee the new chapter and stay tuned for more! And just reminding you guys that you should absolutely message me if you have ANY ideas. I don't mock others ideas, especially if they could potentially help me :P but seriously any comments, ideas, or anything else that could make this story even more epic you have to message me... And if you do you might get a prizeee! How did endless supplies of chocolate frogs sound? Personally I think chocolate unicorns would be better, but I would probablybleep it as abet instead of eating it, then I would be Sadie it melted or if i ate it anyways :P Anywaysss I'm rambling again, once again I hope you like this chapter and I look forward to your ideas and reviews! Love youuuuu**_

_**P.S: 100th reviewer gets a PRIZEE! and trust me its an epic prize :D**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter related, I just own... well i own nothing really but I wish i did :( J.K Rowling owns everything, amazing writer that she is**...

**Hope you like this chapter! It's extra long and a bit of a juicy bit at the end! But PLEASE! Don't just skip to the end and read the good bits, read ALL of it please and I'll reward you in the nicest way possible! I don't know what that is exactly, so if you have a clue about me rewarding you, PM me or review to tell what a good idea of a reward is :P**

**MissMaegan: I hope you like this chapter! I feel a bit bad that you checked every hour to see if I updated... Hopefully you like this extra long chapter! I know you don't like those stories where she just jumps up and sleeps with him, but hopefully you like this chapter! She doesn't sleep with him straight away per se, but she gets a hint about what he's thinking about doing to her... Hopefully you don't feel automatically disgusted with this story, and delete it and forget all about it :P But trust me, she isn't like in complete love with Draco yet... Definitely NOT... More like she's starting to trust him, and then typical Malfoy being his pervy self, will... Well lets just say shes going to be a bit more distant Sorry to give anything away to anyone reading this... Anyways all of your concerns are DEFINITELY summed up and well explained in this story... I REALLY truly hope that you will like this chapter and everyone else who does!**

**Weasley-Ronnie: Haha I'm sorry that I was a bit over the top describing the clothes but it's just that I'm a little obsessed about clothes :P sorry if it irks you in anyway but I'll try and limit my OCD about describing clothes :P If it makes sense I kinda get caught up with what they're wearing. I'll definitely try and limit on the details :) And yup I'm a teenager, so that explains it i guess... I'm glad that you saw how I was trying to show the characters from a different view, instead of the cliche bit. Though at times, I definitely can deny that it's cliche...**

**MagicSparks: I updated! Took me a little while but I got there! **

**Hermione Snape 31: I love that they have this overly dramatic friendship too! Kinda like mine :P You'll definitely see how sharing a room with Malfoy will affect her... It's definitely a yummy scene if I have to do so myself!**

**SasoriHime05: I'm glad you like my story! And I appreciate you reviewing too!**

**snakegirl98: I'm glad you like my reply! These replies are definitely to make all of you guys warm and fuzzy :P Glad you liked the chapter!**

**TomFelton'sGal-xoxo: Okay sorry about the little confusion, but why he's upset about the password is explained ALL in this chapter, so get reading! :P You definitely didn't miss anything, you'll understand it in this chapter! Hope you like it!**

**giganpark: Well he's definitely going to fight for what he wants, but I don't think he really knows what that is... Teehee I love the interactions with Theo and Hermione as well! I read a couple stories where it's mainly her and Theo making Draco jealous and I love it! Mainly because they don't really go in detail about what he's like, so it's like working on a clean slate without making up characters... I hate making up characters**

**angang2013: Next chapter's up! Hope you like this chatper!**

**JDeppIsMyLovely: Sigh I know! I love when Draco gets all jealous, not really angry, but jealous and possessive... I like badboys :D But i feel like I should tell ALL of you that if a guy ever treats you badly, acting angry and abusing you in ANY way, report it and no matter what you say, if he's hurting you it's not love! Sorry if that was random, but I felt that it was necessary. Only thinking about you guys :)**

'_What the fuck?_' Was the thought currently flitting through the three guys in the room, with different meanings for each one. The dark-skinned Italian was sporting a sly grin on his face and a glint in his eyes, wondering what had even prompted the curly-haired girl to chose his name for her, as a password. More importantly how were the others in the room going to see her actions as, did they seem to be holding a secret. He glanced at the raven haired girl and curiously analyzed her. Clearly she, along with the youngest Weasley, were currently wondering, like him, what had prompted her to choose this as her password. He could see it in their eyes, that they did suspect, even if it was only a inkling of a thought, that he had somewhat of a relationship with her.

Grinning even a bit wider he couldn't even begin to imagine what was going through Draco and Theo 's minds at this new revelation. If he had to guess, he would have to say that Theo was confused of what was going on between him and Hermione, much like the other two girls in the room. Unknowingly the other boy mirrored his thoughts exactly. Theo's thought process going along more of a humorous or a curious train of thought, whereas Draco's train of thought was traveling along more of an angry and frustrated route. Why the blonde was feeling this way, he himself didn't even understand. Though if Blaise had to guess, and it was quite an accurate guess, considering his two previously correct assumptions of what others were thinking, was that Draco wasn't feeling angry that, by choosing his name for her as their password, it seemed as if Hermione held feelings for him, but he was feeling this way because she had subconsciously chosen Blaise over Draco. And if there was one thing that drove him livid was that Malfoy didn't like coming second, in anything. Ever. He hated the fact that Hermione had, in a way, placed Blaise over the years, only Blaise had noticed this, Pansy might've but chose to look the other way, whilst Theo seemed too oblivious of everything around him.

Blaise knew the best, out of all of them, that this was me of the reasons he had chosen to torment not only Potter, but Hermione as well. Potter being 'the Chosen One' and 'The-Boy-Who-Lived', not forgetting that he was also the Gryffindor Golden Boy, one-third of the Golden Trio, but the boy who defeated The Dark Lord. Adding all of that, on top of the fact that the man also was the youngest, and admittedly the best seeker, Hogwarts had ever seen, but he also wasn't too that bad looking, albeit he didn't have the looks or charm that the Slytherin boys had, he had courage and bravery, and without having the best grades, he could surprisingly think well on his feet, a skill that had gotten him out of many situations.

While Hermione was easily the smartest person in Hogwarts, earning the title, 'Brightest witch of her age', a title that went against his very up bringing, viewing muggleborns as inferior, though Hermione contradicted all that, making Draco second to her in every single subject. Which explained all his anger towards her over the years. And now he had become second to Blaise, probably even third to Theo, not even including Potter, Weasley, and the rest of the Gryffindors.

'Yes' Blaise thought. 'Draco doesn't like coming second to anyone in anything.

* * *

><p>Hermione cleared her throat loudly, trying to awaken the five people in her common room from their dazed state.<p>

'What have I done? Why couldn't I just choose any other bloody word as a password? I have a vast amount of knowledge and I chose 'sweetheart' as the password. What an idiot?' Hermione thought angrily to herself as slowly everyone started to come out of their daze.

'Er... Can't you just ask the portrait to change the password for you?' Pansy spoke up, obviously trying to diffuse the tension, she knew how Draco could be when it came to something competitive, no matter how insignificant, like a password that showed Hermione's choice of Blaise over everyone else.

'When can we change the password?' Malfoy said smoothly, if anything his smooth, calm voice voice intimidated Hermione even more the. If he was yelling. It didn't really help that he was looking at her with a hard gaze, his steely gray eyes piercing her soft brown eyes.

'Um, we can't change the password until the next full moon, so a month from now.' Hermione said in a strong voice.

'Why the bloody hell should I feel bad about he password? It's just a bloody password! It's not like I agreed to a bloody marriage! More importantly, why would anyone care if it's just a fucking password!' Hermione fumed asshe was thinking these thoughts, slowly ganging herGryffindor courage and becoming more frustratedly the second.

'You all should be getting back to the dorms. It's nearly 11, the prefects and Granger and I need to be out soon for patrols. I don't plan on making excuses for you lot if you're caught, so move your asses out of here.' Draco said in a joking manner, you could see the smirk on his face, a forced smirk, though with the same cold, steely grey eyes staring out of them at the rest of the people in the room.

'Alrighty then. Blaise, ladies, let's get a move on.' Theo stood up trying to diffuse the tension in the air. He gave out both his hands for the girls and pulled up both Pansy and Ginny up after they latched on. 'Good night love, Blaise and I will still have the pleasure of your and Ginny's company at Hogsmeade tomorrow right?' He asked her as he walked over and gave her a hug, which she returned giggling.

'Of course we are! Even if I have to drag her by the hair.' Ginny mumbled as she reached over to quickly embrace Hermione and walked over to the portal before Pansy pulled her into, am admittedly unexpected and shocking, hug as well before she pulled back and eyed her suspiciously.

'Wait, where are you lot going tomorrow?' She asked, curiosity seeping into her tone. 'Do you know where this lot are going tomorrow?' She looked behind Hermione's back to Draco, who shrugged nonchalantly, and would have looked like he didn't care, if it weren't for his grey eyes currently resembling steel, grey, hard, and cold, absolutely no emotion whatsoever.

'Right then, I'm coming with you lot, whether you like it or not. Not that I don't think that you, and Ginny as well, won't be fun with to hang around.' She paused trying to choose the words appropriately. 'But I feel it's more like my duty.' She stated, after a short amount of time, as if it were common knowledge. At this statement, Ginny quickly came back from the portal to here this, Hermione cocked an eyebrow questioningly, while Draco let out a bark of laughter.

'Pans,what are you their guard?' Draco asked, the same expression in his eyes, except this time he had a smirk on his face.

'No. Considering that these two have bested many wizards and witches alike involved in the Dark Arts, these two don't need s guard, per se.' Pansy paused again. 'Though if anything, these two over here need guards.' She jerked her head to the two men behind her who gaped at her. 'I have an inkling of a feeling that when these two least expect it,' She pointed towards Hermione and Ginny. 'That these two sex-crazed boys are going to say something, or do something, to turn these two girls into putty so that they can have their way with them.' She grinned playfully, though Draco could see that she had a real bit of doubt that the two boys would be idiotic enough t try something on the girls. He knew Pansy had few friends outside of him, Theo, and Blaise. And even fewer friends that were girls, with Millicent dead, a casualty of the war, and girls like the Greengrass sisters who hadn't changed their views since the war ended. There weren't many girls that Pansy had been able to come close to, and with her newly, and admittedly cautious, acquaintanceship with not only the Weasley girl but Hermione as well, he knew that she was praying that the boys wouldn't do anything to possibly jeopardize the friendship.

As if coming back to the situation at hand, he heard automatically both Theo and Blaise begin t protest profusely and demand that Pansy be omitted form their plans tomorrow. As if on cue, Hermione been scolding them, telling them 'I would rather enjoy Pansy's company, and be immensely grateful if she kept me away from you so you won't 'have my way with me.'' She grinned widely as Theo narrowed his eyes at her while Blaise chuckled admitting defeat.

'Alright then, tomorrow at 10:00 after I organize the younger students for the trip to Hogsmeade we'll meet up in front of Honeydukes.' Hermione stated rather then suggested, he grinned. He knew that she loved taking control of the situation. Part of the reason that she was Head Girl now was because of this particular trait, she analyzed the situation and came up with the best and most efficient solution. She looked at all of them, confirming their meeting.

'Now off to bed its quarter to eleven and as Draco said we have patrols to do. And I swear if I catch any of you out of bed, fifty points from your House. I want you off to your dorms and in bed, understand?'

'She's telling them off as if they were three year olds and she caught them playing with someones wand.' Draco mused.

'Yes, Mother.' The four of them chorused sarcastically as they trudged out of the Head dorms, with Theo and Blaise both yelling their 'Goodnight sweetheart' or 'Goodnight love' as she shut the portal and collapsed on the sofa, stretched out, and yawned loudly. He sat down on the sofa opposite her, looking at the fireplace in front of them as he saw her drape her arm across her eyes.

'There's absolutely no chance we can skiv of patrols are there?' He asked her tiredly.

'No. We're the Heads, so I think there is only so much we can get away with. How long until patrols?' She asked dreading patrols, she really was utterly tired and had honestly considered his suggestion to skiv off patrols, but she knew she was given a job and she intended to do it properly.

'Thirteen and a half minutes.' Draco told her lying back down on his sofa staring at the ceiling. Hermione groaned as she tore her arm away from her eyes and stared at the ceiling. If one were to come in, it would be an odd sight to see. The Slytherin Prince staring at the ceiling, while the Gryffindor Princess did the same, both awaiting for something to cut the impending silence in the room, but not knowing how.

'Hey Draco?' Hermione whispered across to him, feeling all of a sudden uncomfortable interrupting the silence.

'Hmm?' He replied, curiously wondering what she could want right now, he wasn't as frustrated before about their Dorm password, but he still felt uncomfortable knowing his best mate had ultimately been chosen over him.

'Why were you...' She paused. How is she supposed to go about asking this question, she knew he had a temper, she'd at the end of it multiple times, so she knew she had to word this carefully. 'Why were you so upset over the password?' She whispered out quietly. If the room wasn't completely silent, he was sure he wouldn't have been able to hear her.

'Not that it's any of your business, but I know your annoying little habit of having to know every, single detail about everyone and your incessant questioning that goes along with it. So to spare myself f the agony of your questions I'll get to the point.' He had stated this all quite bluntly, if she had to say so herself, telling her this as if he told her the sky was blue. 'I'm a Malfoy.' He said after a breath, acting as if he answered her question.

'And...' She drew out, turning to her side, using her arm as a pillow as she stared at him.

'Honestly, for the title 'Brightest-Witch-Of-Her-Age' you think she could figure things out.' He mumbled under his breath as if she couldn't hear him, she could but she was so curious that she let it slide. 'I'm a Malfoy and Malfoys are never second.' He mumbled a bit louder so she could here him better, he didn't like admitting things like faults and didn't like repeating things.

'Oh.' She tried to gather her thoughts as she looked at the fire, still turned at her side, while he closed his eyes facing the ceiling. He could practically here the wheels in her head turning. 'It's not that your actually upset at either Blaise or I, correct?' She whispered as she turned to him and he nodded his head softly. She looked at him curiously, propping her elbow up to look at him more clearly. For once he didn't look like the troubled man, for once he looked relaxed and maybe even a bit vulnerable. The way the fire cast flickering shadows against his face and how his soft blonde hair was cast down into his eyes.

She noticed that even in this small frame of time he looked like a boy, you couldn't deny he was a man. His tall, lean body, unlike Ron who was stocky and tall, but she guessed that it was due to the different positions they played on Quidditch, after all he did have Harry's body type a bit. He was tall enough to tower over her, she remembered, and though his skin looked soft, she had no doubt that she could see the hard muscles through his shirt. 'It's more that your competitive nature gets to the better of you?' She asked rather then told him, he just nodded again. 'Well that's not so bad. I mean I'm overly competitive, especially when it comes to grades.' She grimaced. 'That year that Harry beat me in Potions, I tried every single way to beat him and eventually just chalked his grades up to luck, was furious at him for the year, and refused to help him with his other classwork.' She huffed. She was beginning to get upset even just thinking about that year.

'Really? The bookworm is obsessive when it comes to grades. Didn't know that.' He said sarcastically. 'That's not what I meant though.' He fidgeted with his hands and opened his eyes. 'I'm overly competitive, as you so eloquently put, which is the reason I tormented everyone. All because of my father's half -assed ideologies, that I was better then everyone because I'm a Malfoy, and Malfoys are the best.' He whispered back angrily. He hated his father. Everyone knew, Hermione, at this moment, found out to which extent he did. Because at that moment, she saw what his father did to him. He broke him. Never loved him, just the idea of a perfect son to do his bidding. Never proud of is accomplishments but punished him for his failures.

'Every time I went home he wouldn't stop yelling at my failure, his disappointment. When I eventually was able to ignore it, he took it out on my mother. He never hurt her, physically. But he took everything, his failures, his own anger at himself, towards her. And she took it. She stuck by him for everything and he does this. Well now he's in Azkaban, rotting in that bloody prison.' He finished panting. He didn't realize that he was yelling by the end of his little rant. He looked over to Hermione and saw something in her eyes, sympathy, before turning back to look at the ceiling.

'Calm down.' Hermione tried to soothe him. 'You don't have to deal with him anymore. He's in Azkaban, like you said. Nowhere near your mother or you. And Draco.' Hermione tried to get him to look her in the eyes again. When he turned his head, his hair falling in his eyes as the fires shadow flickered on his face, she told him what she really wanted him to know, she saw him change after the Wizengamot trial, where she and Harry vouched for his Mother and him. Giving him another chance, while his father was sent off to Azkaban. 'You are not your father. And you never will be. You're better then him'

At one point, Draco would have been disgusted to hear this, when he was younger all he wanted to be was his father. His father was his role model, someone whose opinion of him mattered greatly. But as the Gryffindor Princess uttered these words he, for the first time in his life, felt immensely grateful that someone thought that he was better then his father, and will never be his father, the ultimate tormenter.

'Thanks Princess. Time to go, patrols are going to start soon.' He got up swiftly from the couch as she followed, opening the portal and closing it behind them as they walked to scout out the halls of Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>Draco checked inside an abandoned classroom.<p>

'So what have you lot going on tomorrow?' He arched an eyebrow as they walked side by side.

'Hmm? Oh, nothing important. Just um... New books are arriving at Flourish and Blotts?' She tried to lie, she really did. But if it wasn't a life threatening situation, she couldn't lie.

'And why exactly are you lying?' He asked her as he peered in a dark alcove, trying to see if there was someone hiding in its depths.

'Wh-who said I was lying?' She tried to sound confident, she really did. But the fact that he caught up that she was lying so quickly, froze her confidence.

'You know, despite all your accomplishments, you are still a terrible liar.' He chuckled as he sat down on one of the ledges facing outside. He leaned against one of the pillars and turned his body so he was sitting with his feet up. He jerked his head to the other side of the ledge and Hermione had sat like him, opposite him, stretching her legs out. She crossed her ankles, while Draco had propped up one knee and let his forearm rest there. She looked down at her hands, that were folded primly in her lap as he smirked.

'So why are you lying, Princess?' He smirked as her face flushed. He glanced at her tied up hair and her clothes. Still in her 'study clothes' as she put it. He chuckled as he saw that her bright red fuzzy shorts and her matching sweatshirt rivalled the colour of her face.

'I already told you. I'm not lying.' She mumbled. She played with her hands as she avoided his gaze.

'Yes, well I already told you. You're a bad liar.' He teased her.

'We should finish rounds.' She made to get up but he stopped her.

'In case you didn't know we finished them. Aren't you supposed to be on top of everything?' He asked her with a glint in his eyes.

'I can make mistakes too. Albeit they might be at extremely rare occasions when I'm nervous or stressed but I'm not on top of everything as I wish I was!" She glared at him as she saw that smirk come up on his face. She had learned, in the small time that they were friendly and the long time they were enemies, that you could never trust him when he had a smirk on his face. He was either plotting his revenge, watching it get played out, teasing you, humiliating you, angry, or trying to seduce a girl into bed with him.

'As you wish you were?' He paused for a heartbeat. 'So do you wish you were on top of me? Because if it ever came to that Princess, I'll let you be on top of me as long as you want.' His smirk grew as she started sputtering.

'Wha-Oh. Draco! You can't just say something like that!' She yelled angrily.

'I think I just did. What are you going to do about it?' He laughed loudly as she sat there glaring at him. 'Back to my original statement, we finished rounds, remember we mapped out the route and this is where ours ends. About the lying, Princess.' He waved his hand before she could start protesting. 'Don't even bother trying to argue, we both know you're lying. But question is why bother even lying to me?' He chuckled as he saw the blood rush to her cheeks. SHe fumbled with the sleeves of her sweatshirt as she bit her lip staring outside, before she turned to him with a small smile on her face.

'I didn't want you to feel bad that your friends would rather enjoy my company than yours.' She chuckled as he saw the flit of anger flash through his eyes and be replaced with amusement as he understood her joke.

'Well, they're as Pansy put it 'sex-crazed men' and would much rather be with a woman than a man. So I don't take it to heart.' Sarcasm seeped into his voice as they stared at each other.

'If they would rather be with a woman than a man, why aren't they with you then. After all the amount of time you spend on your hair is ridiculous.' She replied.

'Someone jealous that their hair isn't like mine?'

'Why would I ever want fur like an albino ferret?'

'My hair is not fur!' He bit back angrily.

'Oo someone getting a bit sensitive about their hair?' She stared at him pointedly. 'You sure you're not a woman? I mean dressing to the nines, caring about your hair, always prim. You could be a perfect lady!' She retorted.

'I don't think you've heard about my reputation have you Princess?' He stared at her behind his pale hair and slightly darker eyelashes.

'What? About being the slimiest git there is? Or the one about being a ferret? Because I believe both of those in a heartbeat.'

'Ouch Princess. You wound me.' He clutched his heart as she rolled her eyes.

'Good. I hope that your wound festers and rots until you can no longer recover and die a horrible death.' She said in a blunt voice as she stared back at him. If it hadn't been for the grin she wore on her face, he would have actually believed her.

'Yeah right. You would miss seeing me in the morning. Don't think I haven't noticed you gawk at me like Weasley gawks at you.' His grin became a frown when she stared at him wide-eyed.

'What do you mean?' She whispered.

'Oh come on. Don't even try-' He started before Hermione waved her hand impatiently.

'Not that. The other thing. About Ron.' She whispered again as she stared at him intently, a frown on her lips and a worried crease between her eyes.

'You mean to tell me that you haven't noticed him staring at you all the bloody time. If I were you I would have- Granger? What are you... Are you crying?' He peered his eyes and looked closer at her.

'What's going on with you?' He asked her again, but she just wiped away the small track of tears that stained her cheeks.

_'I can't have that heartbreak again. If Malfoy's right, and I'm pretty sure he is, he doesn't seem to know what happened before, then that means Ronald'_ She grimaced in her thoughts. _'Has decided he wanted to get back together.'_ She physically shuddered. _'If he thinks we are going to get back together, just because he wants to, he definitely is thicker then I thought he was.'_

''Mione'?' She hated that nickname and only knew one person who called her that. She whipped her head around to see the object of her thoughts right in front of her.

'What are you doing out of bed?' She spat at him icily.

'I was just going to the kitch-' He started, seeming a bit nervous, as he got closer to her to notice her red eyes. ''Mione', why are you crying.' He reached towards her on her place on the ledge before he noticed Malfoy. 'What did you do?' He narrowed his eyes staring at the blonde.

'How dare you accuse me, Weasel.' Draco hissed out, he honestly didn't know why Hermione had reacted that way all of a sudden. _'Must be her time of the month or something.'_ He shook his head. _'That's not it. Something happened here.'_

'He didn't do anything. Except tell me something, Ronald.' Her voice didn't get any warmer, in fact her voice seemed to get icier with each word. She jumped off the ledge, whipped her wand out of her back pocket and pointed it at the Weasel's throat and walked forward until he was backed up with the wall with a furious Hermione Granger pointing her wand at his throat, and ice in her eyes. Draco just looked on as if there was no real importance of what happened to the Weasel.

'Why have you been staring at me?' She asked calmly still pointing her wand at his throat, but there was something intimidating about her whole posture coupled with her calmness. Draco knew something was going to happen. After all a potion is always its less volatile before it explodes, much like a storm actually. Weasel automatically seemed tense at her words.

''Mione' I know that I shouldn't have left, but I needed something more. Now that I've been single for a while, I think we should give it another go. I'll try harder this time to make us work.' He half-raised his arms to embrace her as his neck strained upwards to avoid the touch of her wand. He expected for her to jump into his arms and cry that she missed him, and maybe a snog. But what she did was not what he expected.

'Ronald Bilius Weasley.' Hermione started. She took a deep breath.

_'Here we go.'_ Draco smirked and pushed his hair out of his eyes only for it to fall back to place. He gleefully rubbed his hands together in his mind. The calm before the storm. _'Where's a bloody camera when you need one. Oh well, that just means I'll have to commit this to memory. _Her eyes flashed open.

'How dare you expect me to come jumping into your arms after that pitiful excuse of an apology.' She whispered, hate filling her every word. 'I waited for you, do you know that? I was bloody infatuated with you since first year and you broke my heart twice! Once in fifth year and when you left me.' She took a deep breath from her ranting, breathing hard and kept her wand trained at his throat, pressing it lightly into his neck.

''Mione'" Ron strained out.

'My name is Hermione! Hermione. Not Herms. Not 'Mione'. But Hermione.' She whispered. If anything that made her seem more intimidating than if she was yelling. Draco didn't envy being in the red-heads position.

'Won-won?' Both Draco and Hermione stared at the girl walking towards them. 'I wondered why you wandered off so quickly.' Lavender galnced down at herself and the Head boy and Girl followed her eyes. Hermione narrowed her eyes at the blonde's dishevelled appearance. Her buttons done up wrong, her shoes carelessly thrown on, and her skirt twisted all the way around. If that wasn't a clue, the giant red mark on her neck clued her in. She slowly turned her head back towards the boy at the end of her wand.

'Back from the kitchens right?' What were you doing in the kitchens, getting a tart?' She spat at him digging her wand into his neck. From the sounds he made they were painful.

'Well, I never.' Lavender sounded offended.

'You never what? Snogged him? Shagged him? Become his personal tart?' Hermione gritted out between her teeth, never taking her eyes off of the boy in front of her. Before Lavender started protesting, Hermione whipped her head to her.

'Unless you want me to hex you bald, I advise you to run off to the common room before I lose my temper.' As Lavender scurried away Hermione called after her. 'Twenty points from Gryffindor' She yelled while Weasel started sputtering pathetically. 'But Hermione!'

'I'm not done with you yet.' She hissed. 'At first you shag that tart, then you come running to me. Expecting me to take you back.' She chuckled darkly.

'But this time. I'll try harder. I swear! Give me one more chance, please.' At that moment, Hermione had felt her confidence waver. Should she give him one more chance?

'You've used up all of your chances Ronald. I'll still be friends with you. But we'll never be as close as we were for a long time.' She stepped back but kept her wand at his throat. 'Get out of my sight.' She whispered.

'Fine. If you would rather be with that git. Then fine. I just felt bad for you, all alone with that snake.' He spat at her. 'You call Lavender a tart, then what the fuck are you? I've seen you with the bloody Slytherin's. Nott, Zabini, Malfoy, and even Parkinson. What are you shagging her too?' He spat at her and Malfoy grew tense. Not only did he like that he insulted Hermione, but he had insulted his mates as well. He was reaching for his wand when he saw Granger's wand twitch and saw her mumble something. Immediately birds flocked to her side.

'Oppugno.' She whispered as Ronald ran down the hall. 'Fifty points from Gryffindor. And I never want to see you again Ronald Bilius Weasley!' She yelled over his shrieks as the birds pecked and chased him down the hall. Hermione sighed loudly and leaned against the wall.

'Well, that was entertaining.' Draco finally got up and stood next to her. He turned his head towards her and stuffed his hands in his pockets. Unlike her, he was still in his uniform. She sighed again as her arms hung limply by her sides. 'You alright?' He nudged her arm with his elbow. She merely shrugged. 'Well if it consoles you in any way. That little display would have made a Slytherin's revenge look like flicking someone's nose compared to what you did.' She rolled her eyes and got up to walk to the Head Common Room. 'Seriously, I'm starting to wonder if you belong in Slytherin. You would have anyone in this school shaking in their robes.' She chuckled as they got to their portal. 'Sweetheart.' He grimaced while saying the password. 'I am definitely choosing the password next time, Princess.' She yawned and waved her hand as she sat down on the sofa after placing her wand back in her pocket rubbing her neck.

'Whatever you say, Draco.'

'You have about the same taste in passwords as you do in men.' He made a face at those words, having a bad taste in his mouth from both images. She giggled as he sat down on the sofa next to her.

'I'm going to bed. Are you going to stay up or go to bed?' She said after a while.

'Is that an invitation?' He arched an eyebrow staring at her as she quirked her head to the side.

'An invitation to go to bed?'

'Yes, an invitation. With you, yes. By myself, no.' He chuckled as she turned red.

'Go to bed with me?' She asked him chuckling, as she repeated his words.

'Alright, I will if you insist.' He made to get up when he felt her hands on his chest pushing him back down.

'I don't mean with me, you git.' She rolled her eyes as she withdrew her hands from his chest.

'You said it.' He smirked as she shook her head in disbelief.

'In your dreams, Draco.' She snorted as she stood up.

'Oh in my dreams it's even better, Princess.' He grabbed her hand before she could leave and pulled her down on top of him. 'Convenient position you happen to be, Princess. How ever efficient you are.' He smirked even wider as she realised that she was actually straddling his legs, albeit she wasn't directly straddling him, more like his mid-thighs but she still felt uncomfortable. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them to her sides as she struggled to get off.

'Ah ah ah, Princess. Don't you want to hear about my dreams?' He arched an eyebrow as she narrowed her eyes at him. 'You're the star of them after all.' She looked at him suspiciously before conceding defeat. He saw it in her eyes.

'Fine, tell me one of your twisted dreams about me then let me go Malfoy.' She tried to pull her wrists from his grip but gave up when he didn't even budge. It was hopeless, she knew he was built. 'Can I sit on the sofa or are you going to keep me on your lap?' She asked him sounding bored.

'Nope.' Popping the p as she sighed. She wiggled around as much as she could with her wrists pinned to her sides. 'Comfortable?' He chuckled as she scowled.

'As much as I could be on your lap. Get on with the fucking dream, Malfoy.' She growled as he held her there, leaning against the couch as he held her wrists to her side and sat upright.

'Hm... Where should I start.' He pretended to think for a moment as Hermione once again tried to break free of him.

'How about you start from the beginning?' Hermione gritted out.

'Alright if you insist.' He pulled her a bit closer to him and she ended up straddling him completely. His legs in between hers with her directly on top of his... Hermione's thoughts trailed off, yes she has had sex, not with a slew of men, but a fair few. She knew what to do, but everytime gave her butterflies like the first time. Hermione physically jerked back to reality and heard Malfoy groan a small bit at the friction.

'Get on with it Malfoy.' She spat at him as her heart began to speed up the slightest.

'Looking a bit flushed there, Princess.' He openly grinned as she glared back. 'So curious to know my dream but I'll indulge you.' He looked even more relaxed. 'In my dream, you're mine.'

'That's it? Just mine?' She asked him raising a brow questioningly.

'Well unless you want the dirty details?' He grinned as he realization dawn on her.

'Fuck you, Malfoy.' She spat out.

'Hmm. Sounds just like my dream, when you're on the brink of insanity. Except draw it out a bit more, like a moan.' He smirked wider as she grasped what he was getting at. She pushed herself off him and on her feet.

'Sweet Dreams, Princess.' He called after her as she stomped up to her room.

'Leave me alone!' She yelled. He chuckled as he got up and stretched. It was past one, he would have to be awake by 8:30 tomorrow morning. He walked past her door and yelled.

'Be up by 8:30 tomorrow, we need to see off everyone to Hogsmeade by 9:30.' As he walked over to his room all he heard was 'Piss off!' He chuckled until he got into his room, looked at his 'problem', and sighed. Reliving not only his dream, but Hermione's touch, and her sighs and moans.

In the other room, Hermione had a bit of a trouble falling asleep. Reliving the whole event, with Ron then with Draco. She tried to get to sleep, but was unable to. Eventually around three in the morning, she quickly fell asleep until Draco pounded on her door, interrupting a delicious dream involving the blonde currently waking her up.

'It's 8:30 Princess! Time to get up.' She groaned as she sat upright rubbing her eyes.

'_Merlin, this was going to be a long day.'_

**Hope you like this little chapter! I decided to edit out that last part, I guess I just idiothis ink it fit properly with the story. And next chapter is ALSO their little Hogsmeade trip! *wink wink* :P Hope you guys like this chapter, and I swear I'm dreadfully sorry for putting off all these updates! I appreciate you guys reading and reviewing I really do! Love you all xoxo and remember the more you review the faster i update! teehee **


	12. HELP

Alright lovelies, I have a bit of a problem... I'm STUCK! If you really, really, REALLY, want me to finish this story, I BEG you to PM me with ideas. I'll take anything at this point because it's been months since I've written a new chapter because it's taken me ages to figure out how to continue. I swear I will finish this story but I need HELP! So how about it? I'll ask nicely! Pretty please :) But anyways if I don't get ideas, I might just delete the story, because it's wracking me with guilt, as I've let you all down! So PM me with ideas and I shall write more! Lurrrve you alll


	13. Chapter 12

_Okey dokey, so I might not be completely sober, but hopefully this chapter makes sense. Thank god for autocorrect, am i right? :P anyways I'd like to thank these people for encouraging me to not quit this story and continue it. I love you all and on with the story!_

_Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it? I mean if I invented the world of Harry Potter, do you really think I would waste my time writing fanfiction for uou muggles when I could be spending my time with Draco Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherin house. Ahh but only in my dreams, lovelies._

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up, if you could really call it that. After her little 'accident' with Malfoy, she hadn't slept a wink.<p>

'Yes, lets call it an 'accident'! He must've been intoxicated or somewhat confused. Maybe it was the Nargles?' Hermione giggled to herself as she quoted the, often dazed, blonde Ravenclaw. 'There's absolutely no way he would have done that if he knew what he was doing. Why would he even do that?' Hermione started to panic once again when Malfoy banged on her door.

'Move your arse, Princess, we're needed down by the Great Hall at 9:00.'

'Fuck off, Malfoy!' She yelled at the closed door. Before she trudged to the bathroom to take a quick shower she heard him chuckling as he walked away. Hermione, finally glad to be able to relax completely under the hot water. She sniffed her shampoo, wondering what scent would relax her today.

'Cinnamon and apple. Like Christmas.' Hermione thought as she smiled to herself. She washed her hair while contemplating how to, if possible, to avoid Malfoy as she went to the Great Hall. Though she knew there was absolutely no way for her to avoid Malfoy forever, she prayed to Merlin for help. Though she was dreading seeing Draco, was still excited with what Theo, Blaise, and Pansy had in store for her, along with Ginny. She giggled as she got out of the shower and got dressed. The smell of cinnamon-spiced apples wafting behind her.

* * *

><p>'Move your arse, Granger!' Draco sang playfully, once again, as he waited for her. He had no idea why he was waiting for her exactly, he told himself that it was because he took endless amounts of joy teasing her. He thought back to last night, of course he didn't regret it, but he did feel like he crossed some sort of line. He didn't really understand why he felt this way, he never really cared before about it before, why did he now?<p>

'It'll be alright. I'll apologize and everything will be all fine and dandy again.' He thought sarcastically as he grimaced, he realized this would be the third time he apologized to her, but if they became closer he would find it a miracle. Ever since term started again, Granger was starting to attract more and more attention from everyone, teachers and students, both male and female. Girls were jealous of her, the boys wanted to get in her knickers, but they strayed from her when they saw how she became close to the Slytherin Bad Boys. He was called out of his daze when he heard her stomp down the stairs.

'You alright there, Princess?' He asked from his place on the couch. She glared at him.

'He was infuriating! Look at him with his self righteous smirk.' She screamed internally.

'What do you think, Ferret?' She growled as she pulled her un-cooperating curly hair into a messy ponytail. His smirk grew as he took in what she was wearing. She could pass as an slightly younger version of the mental librarian Madam Pince.

'Channeling Madam Pince today?' He said smoothly and awaited her fury as she whirled around. Sure she didn't consider herself beautiful, but she didn't see herself as a toad either. Though she could understand Malfoy's statement, she wasn't exactly dressed to impress by any means. A pair of loose, two sizes two big jeans, trainers, and a homemade sweater with a big 'G' on the front, courtesy of Mrs. Weasley.

'Bite me, Ferret.' She bit out coldly as he gracefully stood and crossed the room to stand right in front of her, cold grey eyes blazing with amusement.

'Tell me where, Princess, and I'll do it.' He said silkily with a trace of a challenge in his eyes. Hermione gasped and sputtered as he stared with the same cold grey eyes that never seemed to have warmth.

'Fuck you, Malfoy.' She finally spat out and instantly regretted it as his grin grew.

'Just tell me when. I'm always ready.' He grinned again as she roared in frustration and stomped out of their shared dormitory as he trailed behind on the way to the Great Hall.

'Ten minutes left to spare.' He chuckled as he whistled behind the fuming Gryffindor.

* * *

><p>'Someone seems a little bitchy today.' Ginny mumbled under her breath. Hermione whipped her head from her place next to the red-head.<p>

'What's that supposed to mean?' Hermione hissed.

'She means nothing Hermione.' Harry interrupted trying to diffuse tension between the Gryffindor girls. 'She's just wondering what you're so upset about.' Harry visibly relaxed as Hermione calmed down.

'Yeah 'Mione. What's got your knickers in a twist?' Ron said in between shoveling his mouth full of food, instantly regretting it as Hermione stiffened and her hair cackled with the magic fueled from her anger. Before she opened her mouth to yell at Ron, Professor McGonagall walked down the Gryffindor table to Hermione's seat.

'Miss Granger, if you would please meet me and Mr. Malfoy out by the Hogsmeade entrance. It's one of your duties to escort the first years.' McGonagall said with a twinkle in her eye that Hermione never particularly understood, but nevertheless stood up and followed her Transfiguration teacher.

'But Professor, students aren't allowed to visit Hogsmeade until third year?' Hermione meant to say it as a statement but it came out as more of a question.

'I am aware of that, but the Headmaster had decided that it was necessary to allow the first years to experience what hatred could do, the destruction it could cause. Hopefully it could diffuse tension and hatred between the houses.' McGonagall said in a stern manner to the younger girl as they met Professor Snape and Malfoy at the exit.

'Minerva, Miss Granger.' Snape nodded his head towards them.

'Good day Severus, Mr. Malfoy.' Hermione's favorite professor said in greeting.

'Hello Professor Snape.' Hermione smiled and then turned to the blonde. 'Ferret.' Hermione said in a false cheery voice.

'Ouch. That hurts right here, Granger.' Draco mocked her as he patted his chest where his heart was. 'Or should I say Madam Pince?' He whispered. Once again Hermione was interrupted by Professor McGonagall.

'I've had enough. You're both adults of my students who survived a war that was beyond your years, matured into two young adults, and you're both the Heads of year making you bigger role-models then you already were. Yet you continue to bicker like first years. If this continues, I won't hesitate to give Mr. McMillan and Miss Bones you're positions. Understood?' McGonagall stared at them frostily as they digested what she said with fearful eyes and nodded slowly.

'Very well, now I wouldkindly like to remind you that you will have to escort the first years to Hogsmeade and escort them back. Anything you feel you need to add, Severus?' McGonagall tore her eyes from the misbehaving students to stare at the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, who shook his head. 'We will see you back at dinner. Good day to you both.' She said as she walked to her class as Snape followed her.

* * *

><p>'Mrs. Granger! Mrs. Granger! How are we getting to Hogsmeade?' An eager young Ravenclaw asked as Hermione and Draco stood in the courtyard in front of the group of first years long after the upper years had left.<p>

'Miss Fowler, you can just call me Hermione. I'm not a Mrs.' Hermione told her gently as she fidgeted uncomfortably. 'Excuse me.' Hermione said gently trying to control the over excited 11 year olds. 'If I could have your attention. Please?' Hermione was desperately trying not to raise her voice.

'Shut it, if you know what's good for you.' Malfoy bellowed and Hermione scowled as the first years immediately quieted down. 'Continue, Mrs. Granger.' Malfoy said as he smirked.

'Pri-' Hermione began before Malfoy took two steps closer and covered her mouth with his hand.

'Not in front of the children, Granger.' He whispered and smirked as her eyes narrowed into slits, she tried to struggle her way out of his grip but he just scooped his arm not covering her mouth around her waist and pulled her closer, ultimately forgetting that they had an audience of first years gaping at them with wide eyes. Hermione had realized that and shifted her eyes to the first years until Malfoy got the message, immediately letting her go and distancing himself.

'Alright, follow us and for heavens sake don't fight amongst yourselves.' Hermione pleaded as she turned and led the way to the carriages that would take them to Hogsmeade. Realizing Malfoy was walking next to her and smirking she narrowed her eyes at him.

'I hate you.' Hermione whispered as the first years followed behind them quietly watching the two Heads of year fight with each other.

'Sure you do, Princess.' He said in a mocking tone as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and approached the carriages.

As they organized eight first years in each carriage, Hermione and Draco were left with four first years and one last carriage.

'I guess we have to go with them.' Hermione looked over at Draco's reaction.

'Fantastic.' He muttered as he eyed the first years with disdain. The two Slytherins, Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw first years sat on one side of thr carriage, leaving Hermione and Draco to sit together on the other side as he stretched his arm behind Hermione's head.

'Hi, I'm Tracy Fowler.' The young green eyed Ravenclaw told the two seventh years eagerly. 'I'm in Ravenclaw.' She smiled widely as her pin straight amber hair swished as she turned to the other three first years.

'Wonderful, stuck with know-it-all Fowler.' The Slytherin boy said from his seat at the end of the carriage next to the Slytherin Girl, eyeing the Ravenclaw with a look that seemed to be present in every Slytherin's eyes. Hermione immediately felt her heart crack as the eager smile on the Ravenclaw's face fell.

'No need to be so mean to her Matthias.' The blonde Slytherin elbowed her friend next to her as she eyed the Head boy and Head Girl warily. 'I'm sorry for Matthias behavior, he isn't normally like this. Please don't give us detention!' She said in a seemingly calm voice, but with wide eyes.

'Don't worry, he gets off with a warning the first time, but the next time, this goes straight to Professor Snape.' Hermione smiled at the blonde girl as she visibly relaxed and arched an eyebrow at the black haired Slytherin, expecting a thank you.

'Well I'm Vela Usrsulas.' She told the two Heads as her bright blue eyes sparkled. 'And this is my friend, Matthias Ophiucus.' Gesturing to the black haired and strange grey eyed boy who was looking out of the carriage muttering about girls.

'I'm Rhys Auriga.' The light brown haired Gryffindor smiled at the two Heads.

'It's nice to meet you all, I'm Hermione Granger and this is Dra-' Hermione began before little Vela and Tracy beat her to it.

'He's Draco Malfoy!' They squealed as their eyes grew wide and Malfoy chuckled next to Hermione.

'Nice to meet you Miss Vela. Miss Tracy.' The two little girls, we're giggling next to each other as the Slytherin grinned at them.

'Really Malfoy?' Hermione arched an eyebrow at her blonde companion who was still smiling at the two 11-year olds. 'Finished going through years four and up so now you're starting with first years.' She asked him disappointedly as she shook her head.'Thats a bit over the top, even for you.'

'Feeling a bit jealous?' He chuckled as the two girls were still giggling as Rhys and Matthias were eyeing them curiously.

'Over what? Looks to me like you've gone over your head Malfoy. Not such a big charmer after all.'

'Please, that's THE Hermione Granger. You've got no chance.' Matthias rolled his eyes at the older Slytherin as he gawked at what the first year just said.

'So much for having each others backs.' Draco thought as he grimacd.

'Yeah, besides she's fit and you're kinda pale.' Rhys chimed in as Hermione's snickers turned into outright laughs.

'Looks like you've got your own fan club Granger.' Malfoy chuckled.

'Yeah, and they're way better then yours. At least they're truthful. You are relatively pale.' She said as she wiped the tears from her eyes as her laughter died.

'I am not. I'm far skinned.' He said. 'But they are right about one thing.' He smirked as Hermione tilted her head curiously. 'You are very fit, Princess.' He winked as Hermione turned her head to look outside the window but he caught her rolling her eyes before she looked away.

'Aw! He calls you Princess!' Vela shrieked as Tracy grinned widely.

'You two are the cutest couple ever!' Tracy cried.

'Excuse me?' Hermione sputtered.

'You two are dating right?' Vela asked. 'That's why you are acting like that this morning, right?'

'If I tell you, you have to keep it a secret.' Malfoy whispered. 'But we've been dating since the end of last year.' He chuckled as he twirled his wand around his fingers

'Wicked.' Vela exclaimed and Tracy nodded eagerly, while the two boys shrugged.

'So when I was calling her Mrs. Granger,' Tracy paused. 'I should have been calling her Mrs. Draco Malfoy!' Tracy's eyes grew wider with each word as Hermione paled and Draco started laughing out loud and nodded his head at Tracy's question. Causing Tracy and Vela to shriek while Rhys and Matthias covered their ears with annoyed looks on their faces.

'No. No. No.' Hermione whipped her head around. 'No. No. Me and Malfoy we're not together.'

'Really Princess?' Draco questioned her. 'Five no's. Besides what's the point in hiding it from a bunch of first years.' He leant over and kissed her on the cheek as she turned bright red and wiped her cheek. Looking back the four first years in the carriage, he saw four shocked wide open mouths. 'Or shall I start right away add call you Mrs. Draco Malfoy.' He chuckled as she elbowed her arm inher his ribs as the first years chattered amongst themselves, probaly ready to spread what they had heard and seen the two seventh years admit to.

'I loathe you.' She whispered menacingly.

'I think you mean love, Princess. You love me.' He told her as he kissed her cheek again.

* * *

><p><em>Alright so that was it for this chapter. It's more like a filler chapter. Rate and review lovelierand I'll try to get the next chapter up!<em>


	14. Chapter 13

_Hello Sweetie, alright I'm so so so sorry for the late update but it's because I just graduated! Anyways before I begin I'd like to start off with a couple of thank you's to people who have reviewed._

_Candace88: Haha I love flirty Draco as well! _

_Kensy: Flirty Draco is the best isn't he! The bad boy attitude and the flirting is just yummy! Don't worry there is definitely gonna be more flirting, but not necessarily between Draco and Hermione **Spoilers (Sorry I've been going through a serious Doctor Who phase...)_

_TheAwesomeOne897: Haha I know right! I kinda modeled their initial relationship after a kinda friendly flirty relationship I have with a couple of my guy friends! It's all in good fun but it definitely makes a girl feel wanted and special :) Sigh now I'm reminiscing..._

_janiya: Wait good laughing or laughing because it's completely ridiculous?! Anyways thanks for the review but seriously you should clarify, I'm like dying to know!_

_krys20ca: Uh not completely sure about what you were trying to say in the second part of your review but thanks for the first part!_

_Lingo10: They are super cute right, like I said before my really close guy friends are like that and as for the first years I just love the way younger years act towards things like this, they act like it's a scandal it's hilarious!_

_TennisRebels15: I've updated!_

_TinkerBell417: It is nice but I don't want to change them completely so they might be a little harsh later on..._

_Dark-Supernatural-Angel: Wow 8 reviews! I'm really honoured that you like my story so much that you felt like you needed to review 8 times! :D I can't really reply on each review but just know that they each mean a lot to me. :)_

_Kami-SamanoShukusen: Those truth or dare stories are great but I think they are a tad bit overdone. But I'm taking everything into account..._

_TheWrongAlice3: Uh hehe, I updated... Please don't hurt me... :)_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, unfortunately so anyways on with the story! :)**

* * *

><p>'Hmm, looks like those two are finally getting along.' Pansy nudges Ginny's elbow, drawing her attention away from a conversation with Blaise, to the blonde with his arm around the brunette watching as four first years exited the carriage.<p>

'I wouldn't be so hopeful.' Ginny finally says after closely observing Hermione, clearly knowing her for a fair few years, she knew what her friend was feeling by her expressions. 'She seems pretty upset. I'm ultimately guessing that it has something to do with Malfoy.' As they watched, Malfoy planted a kiss on Hermione's cheek, before they made their way over to them with his arm around her waist.

As the four chatted amicably between them they hadn't noticed the first years from Hermione's carriage stopping in front of them, peering into Honeydukes shop. 'I think it's cute, Rhys! Don't even bother trying to deny that they're the perfect couple!' A blonde Slytherin first year stated to the Gryffindor boy next to her.

'He didn't say that! All he said was that she could do better. She is part of the Golden trio after all.' The amber haired Ravenclaw stated, who had linked arms with the blonde Slytherin girl, known as Vela. At the mention of Hermione, Pansy turned her attention to the first years two meters away from them, motioning for Theo to listen in as well.

'What is it Pans?' He whispered. She glanced sideways at him and grinned. 'Those four were in the same carriage as Draco and Hermione.' She said while secretly pointing to the group of children. 'Apparently they saw something quite scandalous between our dear friends.' Theo still had a look of confusion on his face before Pansy shook her head and lifted her finger to her lips, while pointing to the first years, getting him to listen to them.

'What is it because he's Slytherin? Have something against Slytherins, Tracy?' The ebony haired boy, who both Pansy and Theo knew to be Matthias Ophiucus, asked her with a raised eyebrow.

'N-n-no.' The Ravenclaw stuttered back, obviously frightened of the boy.

'Aw, I feel bad for the poor girl.' Pansy whispered to Theo.

'What are you two doing?' Blaise asked as he pulled Ginny's attention to the first years.

'Shut it and listen.' Theo whispered furiously as he struggled to hear the first years' conversation, despite being merely two meters away.

'Oh stop it would you, Matthias?' Vela scolded back. 'Tracy, I bet you they last the whole year!' Ginny and Pansy grinned as they realized that these first years, these seemingly innocent first years had come to the conclusion that the two Heads were already in a relationship.

'Then they'll probably get married and have tons of gorgeous babies!' Tracy said with a wistful look in her eyes, unable to hear the seventh years behind them struggling to contain their laughter.

'Hey Auriga!' Matthias motioned for the Gryffindor to come closer as he whispered. 'I bet 3 galleons, they don't even last up to Christmas break.'

'Why do you say that?' Rhys asked.

'Don't tell me you're hoping they get married like those two.' He motioned to the two squealing girls with a nod of his head and a horrified expression marring his features.

'Of course not!' Auriga denied. 'But I think they'll probably last, at least, till spring. Sometime in March or April. I mean that Malfoy bloke already said they've been together since the end of last year.' The boy reasoned thoughtfully.

At this Blaise chuckled, while the other three were staring at them with wide-eyed confused expressions, and walked up to Rhys and Matthias. 'I'll bet 10 galleons they last, Ophiucus. Wouldn't you Theo?'

Vela and Tracy giggled and ducked in Honeydukes as Blaise approached them. Blaise turned to see Theo walking up with a grin.

'Yeah, I'd take that bet, put me down for 10 galleons.' Rhys and Matthias merely stared, startled that the seventh years could have heard their conversation.

'That's not fair though! You're directly linked to Malfoy.' Matthias had accused the two older men after recovering from the surprise of being overheard.

'Plus you're always around them, you could tell them about the bet just to win.' Rhys had quickly added, while Matthias nodded vehemently.

'Are you accusing us of cheating?' Theo had hissed out, while narrowing his eyes. While Pansy was used to this, albeit slightly uncomfortable at the whole ordeal, Ginny was quite disturbed at how quickly Theo's whole demeanour had changed.

'Of course not, sir!' Matthias had stated quickly, refusing to be targeted by the two sneakiest and cunning Slytherins, next to Malfoy.

'Alright then. Now run along.' Blaise whispered softly, unlike some people Blaise seemed more intimidating when acting somewhat nice. 'Now.' He ended with a staccato tone.

'Yes sirs.' They both nodded and followed the girls inside Honeyduke as the Slytherin males openly laughed as they left.

'Honestly Blaise!' He turned to find one furious Hermione Granger behind him. Looking at the still laughing Theodore Nott next to him she glared. 'And why do you think you're laughing? You're in as much trouble as he is.' She whispered furiously before turning around to face Draco, Pansy, and Ginny chuckling at the display in front of them.

'What did we do?' Theo whined.

'Excuse me?' Hermione whipped her head back around to face them with nothing but

'Oh shit.' Blaise uttered quietly with wide eyes.

* * *

><p>'How dare you frighten those poor first years.' Hermione began pacing in front of the two men in front of her. 'I am incredibly disappointed with the both of you.'<p>

'But sweetheart-' Blaise began before Hermione cut him off.

'Don't sweetheart me! I saw those two first years practically running off and I find you two laughing!' She finished with a huff.

'Umm Hermione.' Ginny said in hopes of explaining the whole situation to her fuming best friend. 'Personally, I think you should be thanking them. They stopped those first years from passing on some pretty big scandals from spreading.' Ginny said in a confident voice but was betrayed by her downcast eyes and fidgeting hands.

'Scandals? What possible scandals could there be so early on in the year?' Hermione fumed as she stared the red-head in the eye.

'Actually, we were going to ask you that Granger.' Pansy said with a grin. 'Or should I say, Mrs. Malfoy. Tell me, honestly now. How could the two of you kept your utterly scandalous relationship from us for the past months?' Pansy said with a cheeky smile as realization dawned on Hermione's face. 'Since the end of last year, if I'm not correct?'

'I'm going to kill you.' Hermione said as if she was discussing what was for supper in the Great Hall, before she stalked towards Malfoy. While the rest of the group took a breath simultaneously as they watched the display, Ginny cast a _Protego_ over the girl. To be honest, she thought that the girl could do a lot of damage, especially considering she spent the last year fighting Voldemort.

What did you do?.' Ginny asked Malfoy tiredly.

'Nothing.'

'No one believes that horse shit, Draco.' Pansy said while examining her nails.

'All I did was mess with a couple of first years.' Pointing to Hermione he continued. 'It's not my fault this one couldn't keep her hands off me.' He smirked as Ginny lowered the charm.

'You're right. I can't keep my hands off of you.' Hermione said in a quiet voice.

'Wait. What?' The blonde asked, completely stunned, not unlike his friends who were considering questioning what was going on with the Head Girl. On the other hand, Ginny and Pansy, despite Pansy only knowing Hermione recently. both hid smiles from their faces, as they knew she was up to something.

'You're right. For some reason I always end up back to you.' She said in a quiet voice and approached a stunned Draco.

'What's the matter? You shouldn't be that surprised, after all you came to this conclusion.' Hermione said in a soft voice as she placed her hand on Draco's cheek. Draco, still completely shocked was unsure of what to do. A second later, he noticed Hermione's expression change, long gone was the soft Hermione and was now replaced with an angry women. All that was heard next was a resounding crack as Hermione raised her hand again and slapped him across the face.

'Don't you ever pull something like that in the carriage again.' She whispered furiously and grabbed his ear, similar to how his mother used to when she scolded him for walking around the restricted areas in the Manor. 'And if you ever blame me for something like that again I won't hesitate to disfigure your pretty face. With or without magic. Understood?' She said in a stern voice and finally let go of his ear when he nodded.

'Alright are we done here?' She addressed the five of them and when they all nodded their affirmation she finally graced them with a smile. 'Let's go then.' She linked arms with Ginny and Pansy and set down the cobblestone road.

* * *

><p>'So we'll see you at the Three Boomsticks in say...' Blaise trailed off and turned to Theo.<p>

'Two hours?' Theo finished.

'And where will you two be heading off to?' Draco asked wincing while covering his now red ear.

'We'll be heading off with the girls. Just for a bit. Maybe go see the Weasley twins at that joke shop.'

'Alright so I'll go with you guys.' He said as he started off in the same direction as the three girls before both Theo and Blaise stopped him with a hand on each of his arms pulling him ack.

'I don't think that's such a good idea, mate.' Theo shook his head.

'Hermione seems pretty upset. I think let her cool off and we'll meet you at the Three Broomsticks alright.' Blaise told him.

'Fine.' Draco said obviously unhappy with the situation he was put in. 'Just tell me this before you go. Both of you.' He added before Theo walked off. 'What are both of your deals with Hermione?' This question clearly shocked both of the boys.

'Why do you want to know?' Theo asked boldly crossing his arms across his chest eyeing Malfoy curiously. Instantly Malfoy was towering over him.

'Listen Nott, we might be mates but if you do anything to hurt her. I will come after you.' He spat out menacingly.

'Looks like you've got some hidden feelings for Hermione than, Draco.' Blaise added matter-of-factly.

'I don't. It's just..." He rubbed a hand down his face. 'I'm just...' He began. 'I have no idea alright. Just don't go near her.'

'No idea?' Theo asked. 'So you don't care then?' Theo stated trying to gauge a reaction. ''Then you won't mind if I give it a try.' He picked an invisible piece of dirt off his coat and then glanced at Draco before going off in the direction of the girls.

'Sorry mate. You know once Theo gets an idea in his head he won't stop. But at least you don't care for her like that, right?' Blaise asked before following Theo.

'Unfortunately for Theo, I'm the same.' Draco muttered as he watched them walk away with narrowed eyes. Malfoy had one last thought before walking away.'Except what a Malfoy wants, a Malfoy gets. No matter what.'

* * *

><p><strong>Okey dokey so that's the end. You know the drill, review and you shall receive a new chapter, probably in about two days or so.<strong>

**Thanks you guys! Kisses and hugs and don't forget to review, I need ideas for Ginny, Pansy, Hermione, Blaise, and Theos day out! Should they get a makeover, go shopping, or what!? And what about Draco. Does he follow them and try to ruin the day, or does he stay away and plot revenge!**

**I need you guys!**


	15. Sorry!

**Hey guys! How are all of you, my fluffy unicornss! 3 Now don't go trying to find me and kill me because I haven't updated OKAY!? BUT BUT BUTTTT it's just that I've been going through some stuff and i'm actually completely and utterly stuck about what to do with this story...**

**I know... Depressing, isn't it? Anyways if you guys really really desperately WANT me to finish this story can you guys give me a couple of suggestions or whatnot? **

**OR OR ORRR if you really want to go batshit crazy you can actually write out a chapter and I'll try to incorporate it into the story depending on whether or not it really speaks to me! :D **

**lol speaks to me... chapters don't speak to you! And if you find they are speaking to you, go to the doctors... You might be crazy, but aren't the best people crazy anyways!? ;)**

**SOOO my lovelies PM me what you will, whether it be your ideas, thoughts, queries, questions, or chapters if you're THAT invested in me, which i thank you profusely, and i'll try to get something out this week? Is that okay?**

**I love you ALL and I hope to hear from any of you if you don't hate me for ignoring you all of this time 3**


	16. Chapter 14

_Hiiii Everybodyyyy! I'm so sorry that I uploaded the same chapter twice, I never even noticed it. Thankfully some people pointed it out and I've uploaded a new chapter. Hope you guys like it! _

_Since this chapter is quite long I'll just cut to the chase! Hope you guys LURVEEEE IT! 3_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, unfortunately so anyways on with the story! :)**

* * *

><p>As Theo walked away from a fuming Draco and Blaise only one thought crossed his mind. 'Should I give it a try?' He quickly shook the thought away but that seed was already planted and he knew it wasn't going away anytime soon.<p>

If he had to be honest with himself, he was interested in the renowned War Heroine, Hermione Granger, for a quite a while. Since the end of the War to be exact, he was infatuated with her bravery and her will despite being pushed down repeatedly.

Theo physically shook his head in the hopes that the thoughts of the Gryffindor Princess would disappear, but he knew it was to no avail, and instead plastered a grin on his face as approached the rest of their group, and the one girl that he uncomfortable about, the one girl who he wanted, but because of one of his best mates, couldn't have. Or could he?

* * *

><p>'I wonder what they're talking about?' Ginny asked herself quietly, while staring at the three Slytherin's before turning her head back to Pansy and Hermione.<p>

'Probably just typical stuff blokes talk about.' Pansy answered in an offhand manner.

'You heard that?' Ginny stared at her incredulously. 'How in the bloody hell could you have possibly heard that?'

'I'm Slytherin. We're cunning and sly. We know all the secrets of Hogwarts. Any secret and I would've heard it.' Pansy shrugged. 'Oi. Granger. Stop drooling over an old book and answer my question.' She nudged Hermione to try, in hopes, to grab her attention away from the display of a fair few, in Pansy's opinion at least, dusty, aged, enormous books. 'Top ten blokes in Hogwarts. Past and present. Go.'

'Honestly, Pansy. Those aren't just any old books, but they're tomes, specifically on a series of ancient curses and potions used in Ancient Wizarding times. It's truly fascinating.' Hermione turned to her two friends and looked at the ebony haired one disapprovingly before turning back to the window display.

'And as for your question, it's utterly barbaric. Listing 10 men like I would my favorite sweets. Besides I wouldn't dare say, because somehow I knew you two would manage to tell everyone in the castle.' Hermione sniffed disdainfully while peering into the display of _Tomes and Scrolls._

'Just like the Gryffindor bookworm. Lusting over a bunch of dusty books then a sexy available man right in front of her.' Hermione turned grinning slightly as she heard Theo's voice behind her.

'Pfft. In Hermione's eyes here you wouldn't know if you were sexy or not.' Hermione pointed her finger accusingly, and somewhat childishly, at the bushy haired girl. 'She refuses to list 10 blokes in Hogwarts, whom she finds attractive.'

'Well that's easy enough. It's me, one through 10. Isn't it darling?' Theo smirked playfully as he winked at Hermione who rolled her eyes in response before turning to the window display once more.

'Oh please. Do you really need to inflate your own ego because no one else will do It for you?' Blaise's deep voice came from behind the group of four before standing next to Hermione and examining the books himself as well.

'Oh not you as well.' Pansy growled frustratingly. 'It's going to take ages to pry those two away from those damned books.' She muttered angrily before stalking off to _Gladrags Wizardwear_.

'What's the matter with her?' Ginny went over to Blaise and nudged him trying to get his attention and pointing towards the figure stalking away from them.

'She just wants it to be her way all the time.' Blaise waved his hand dismissively and turned his attention towards the red haired woman next to him. 'But, as much as I hate to agree with her, we need to get a move on.' He stated as he walked in the direction of Pansy Parkinson with Hermione in tow, while Ginny and Theo chatted aimlessly behind them, somewhat amused at the picture that they provided.

* * *

><p>'You know, I think I changed my mind, I really would like to just stay at Tomes and Scrolls and look over some new reading material. I seem to have read all of my books.' Hermione said nervously as she tried to edge herself out of the store.<p>

Unfortunately for her, Ginny and Blaise effectively blocked the door and Theo snaked two arms around Hermione's waist dragging her back into the middle of the room. 'Not so fast, darling. You wanted this, now you have to face the consequences.' Hermione huffed and allowed him to drag her back in front of Pansy.

'Well, now what? Get a move on, shove outrageous robes and clothes into my arms and force me to try them on.' Hermione glared at Pansy. 'Well, what are you waiting for?' Hermione put her hands on her hips and stared Pansy down.

'Oh please, Granger. You're tough, but have you forgotten who I am?' Pansy cocked an eyebrow. 'Your little glare can't stare me down. Anyways we're not going to shop here.' She wrinkled her nose disdainfully.

'It's just from here we can apparate to Diagon Alley. Don't ask how, or say that there are limited spells in Hogsmeade. Did you forget that the Death Eaters were practically stationed here? They breached all of the protective spells Hogwarts placed here in the first place.' Pansy stated a little mournfully as images of the past year flashed before her eyes.

She shook her head slightly and motioned for them to grab hold hands. 'We're going to go apparate now, Ms. Gladrags, thanks again.' Pansy shouted to the back of the store.

'Anytime dear, just make sure you're back before 5. Remember Hogwarts allowed the breach in the protection spells, but there's still a curfew in place.' Mrs. Gladrags head popped out from the back of the store and waved as all five of the students felt a tug in their stomachs and were apparated in front of Gringgots.

'Ugh I hate apparating.' Ginny bent over and clutched her stomach. 'It makes me nauseous every single time.'

'Just be happy you're not splinched.' Theo muttered under his breath. 'I mean it was Pansy apparating us.'

'Heard that you little prick.' Pansy growled as she walked towards _Twillfit and Tattings_.

'You know mate, I always wondered how charming our Pansy was.' Theo rolled his eyes as he stated that to Blaise, and then followed Pansy with Hermione in tow.

'You sure, you're okay Ginny?' Blaise rubbed her back soothingly to try and, somehow, diminish her pain.

'Yeah, I'm fine now, where are the other three?' Ginny slowly stood up and exhaled loudly before glancing at Hermione and Theo. 'That's just an act right?' She was met with a confused gaze. 'Theo, I mean. He's just acting right? Or do you think something is actually going on between those two?' Ginny cocked her head towards the tall, and admittedly good-looking man, retreating with her best friend.

'To be honest, I have no idea.' Blaise ran a hand through his hair and looked uncertain. 'I mean, Theo knows that Draco obviously has a thing for her.' Blaise rolled his eyes at Ginny's shocked expression. 'Oh don't bullshit me, you can tell he's got something for her. But whether or not, how Theodore is acting is serious or just a joke to rile Draco up, I have no clue.'

Blaise hooked an arm around Ginny's waist, smirking as she tried to hide her blush. 'Come on, we should go before Theo really brings up his charm and somehow gets into a changing room with her alone, then we've got a problem.

* * *

><p>Draco knew he shouldn't have but he couldn't help himself. He knew something was going on and he just felt uncomfortable not knowing what it was.<p>

'This is utterly pathetic.' Draco muttered under his breath as he peered into Gladrags just catching Theo wrap his arms around Hermione's waist and feeling rage engulf him. He was just about to enter the store until all five of them apparated.

'Bloody lying pricks.' Malfoy mumbled and stalked off to the Three Broomsticks trying to ease the rage and an unknown feeling inside of him. He was unsure as to what it was, but was definitely uncomfortable as to whatever it was.

He entered the pub, rubbing his chest in the hopes that he could somehow rub out the uncomfortable feeling away. He sat down and ordered a butterbeer, he considered ordering a Firewhiskey but it was too early to drink.

Besides Granger would slit his throat if he came back to the carriages drunk. 'Granger.' Malfoy thought as the uncomfortable feeling in his chest grew.

'Est ce que vous allez bien?' He heard next to him but he assumed that it was to someone else. Someone prodded him in the shoulder and he turned somewhat irritated. 'Est ce que vous allez bien?' The girl sitting next to him must have been near his age or slightly younger, but why was she talking to him, couldn't she see he wanted to be left alone.

'Are you okay?' The girl asked at his annoyed expression, assuming it was due to the fact that he didn't understand her. Malfoy furrowed his brow, and looked at the girl. She was slightly shorter then him but was undeniably beautiful. Blonde hair, not as blonde as his, but with a slight wave to it, full lips and curious green almond shaped eyes. He guessed she was a dancer; she had a slim, dancer's body and carried herself with an air of grace.

'Well, I'm pissed off. For more reasons then one.' Draco thought as he emptied his glass. 'I think I've just found my distraction.' He shrugged as he plastered a smirk on his face and turned his full attention to the girl next to him.

* * *

><p>'Do I honestly have to try on all of these?' Hermione turned to Blaise, Theo, and Ginny sitting on the chaise lounge while Pansy flitted around piling an ever-growing pile of clothes into Hermione's arms.<p>

'Why do you think you're goint o have trouble putting them on?' Theo smirked as he began to stand up. 'Because I can help you with that, if you have a problem.' He began to stride towards Hermione before Ginny yanked him back down on the chaise.

'Not so fast, Romeo.' Ginny looked at Hermione sympathetically. 'Well we need to know what will fit you. Just for a little bit. Then we can go to Flourish and Blotts, if you would like?' Ginny tried compromising similar as to how you would with a child.

'Fine.' Hermione punctuated the word with a narrowed stare towards Pansy. 'But that's enough. I'm betting that I won't even buy half of these clothes.' She turned and entered the changing room grumbling all the way.

'Oh, this is going to be good.' Ginny rubbed her hands together mischievously. 'I've been trying to get her to go shopping for ages and she absolutely detests it.' Ginny got up, slightly antsy, and began chatting aimlessly to Pansy.

Blaise decided this was his time to have a talk with Theo. Brother to brother. They've known each other since they were in nappies, purebloods often socialized with other purebloods, so they were essentially together through everything. Giving Blaise an inside look into how Theo acts, and vice versa.

They were there through each other's every birthday, when Blaise's mother had married yet another husband, forcing Blaise to jump from Draco's house and Theo's house, refusing to witness the abuse his mother was put through.

Or when Theo's father began beating him daily, Blaise remembered helping him glamour his bruises and scars. In Blaise's eyes, despite genetics, they were brothers in every sense of the word.

'Theo?' Blaise moved closer to him. 'What do you think about Hermione?' Blaise tried to word his questions carefully, hoping not to arouse any suspicion.

'And where is this coming from exactly?' Theo cocked an eyebrow, peering at his friend curiously.

'Nothing, really. I was just curious. You seem somewhat…' He paused. 'Attached. For lack of a better word.'

'Sorry Blaise. But that's not something I'm going to be telling you. If you can just try and figure it out for yourself.' He grinned before one of the changing room curtains opened up and outstepped Hermione.

* * *

><p>Hours later, an infinite amount of clothes, a trip to Flourish and Blotts, and an incredibly humiliating trip to a lingerie store, while Theo and Blaise had decided to go to Quality Quidditch Supplies, the group of five apparated back to Hogsmeade, with all of their shopping tucked in Hermione's bag, using an undetectable extension charm of course.<p>

They promptly headed over to The Three Broomsticks where they were supposed to meet Draco.

Hermione was the first to enter the pub and immediately her heart and stomach clenched, for in front of her, intertwined with Draco was intertwined with a beautiful blonde girl. She didn't recognize her. 'Probably from one of the schools travelling to Hogsmeade for a trip.' She thought.

'Should we get out of here?' Hermione heard from someone next to her.

'I don't know.'

'Hermione, are you okay?' Ginny touched Hermione's arm and when she turned her head and looked Ginny in the eye.

'Why wouldn't I be? There's nothing here that I shouldn't be okay with Ginny.' Hermione said softly, but with a steel glint in her eye.

Pansy on the other hand, walked straight up to Draco, and slapped hit him in the back of the head, causing him to head-butt the girl he was with, and both of them to yelp in pain.

'What the bloody fuck was that for?' Malfoy turned to see who had hit him and was confronted wth a very pissed off looking Pansy Parkinson.

'Maybe for being wrapped around a loose tart?' Pansy directed her glare to the blonde girl.

'Excuse me! Who do you think you are?' She shrieked standing up, only to realize she was a head shorter then the cold ebony haired girl in front of her. 'And what did you call me? A loose tart?'

Pansy just smirked and stared down the girl. 'Hmm, fine I'll correct myself. A loose French tart. I should've known. Any better?' The girl tried to retort but Pansy cut her off. 'I'm the one who's going to throw you out onto the street on your pretty little head, hoping your neck breaks against the sidewalk.' She whispered menacingly.

'So I suggest you leave before I decide to act on my promise.' Pansy walked closer to the girl, clearly seeing the fear in her eyes. 'Leave.' She said softly and the girl scurried out quickly.

'Did you really have to do that Pans?' Draco muttered glaring at Pansy as he rubbed the back of his head. 'Why does it matter to you who I'm with? I'm not currently attached anyways, am I?' He stared hard at her and stretching to his full height.

'Back so soon?' He sneered at the rest of them. 'Have a nice trip around? Or did you go somewhere else?' He mocked. He glanced at his watch as the rest stood speechless. Does he know? How could he have known?

'Come on, Princess.' He glared at her as he grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the Three Broomsticks. Ginny, the first to snap, made way to follow Hermione and Draco, intending to save her from whatever Draco was to do or say.

'They need to sort this mess out themselves.' Blaise said as he grabbed Ginny before she could follow them. Theo just stared hard at the door.

'Fine. But if anything happens to her.' Ginny paused. 'I'm castrating you, myself.'

* * *

><p>If she had to be honest, Hermione was slightly scared as to why Draco was so angry.<p>

'What is the matter with you?' She finally tore her arm from his grasp to stare at him. What she wasn't prepared for was him locating the carriage they arrived in and pulling her in after him.

He sat breathing heavily and glaring outside the window of the carriage before turning to her.

'What's the matter with me? Are you really asking that?' He asked her as if it was the stupidest question she could've asked. But he didn't really know the answer to it himself.

'Yes, I am. We find you with a girl in the Three Broomsticks, yet you're the one mad at us?' She asked him crossing her arms.

'Why did you all apparate out of Hogsmeade?' He turned to her staring straight into her eyes. 'If you have a problem with me Princess, just say it.' He sneered.

'Is that it?' Hermione peered at him curiously. 'I don't have a problem with you Draco. I'm just…' She trailed off. 'Still slightly upset at what you called me a few days ago. I needed to just get away from you for a little while.' She looked down at her hands embarrassed.

'You could have just said that. Without all the secrets.' He grumbled.

'I am sorry, you know.' Hermione turned to face him. She leant over to give him a kiss on the cheek, she knew it wasn't much, but she hoped it could convince him of her guilt, for avoiding him and for lying to his face about the real reason that they left him.

The moment Draco felt Hermione's lips against his cheek, he felt something snap within him. He grabbed her shoulders and pressed his lips against hers, shocking her stiff. Until he trailed his hands down to her hips and pulled her against him.

Hermione was completely startled. She had no idea why there was a sudden change in him. She curiously wondered whether he was bipolar, his personality seemed to switch as drastically as night and day.

Her thoughts were halted when she felt Draco wrap his arms tighter around her waist, and stroke her back and her waist. When she didn't react, he changed tactics and bit her lip. Hermione didn't know what came over her, but she heard a thunk, as her purse, full of the shopping she did earlier today, fell to the floor of the carriage as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer.

She briefly heard him chuckle until she bravely took over and slipped her tongue into his mouth. She nearly smirked as he abruptly stopped chuckling, and if possible, tried to bring her closer.

Hermione heard him growl deep in his throat. It was like a beast being released, Draco decided he needed more contact and brought her to his lap, her small hands were softly playing with his hair as he dominated the kiss, his tongue mimicking what he would really like to do to her.

She was unprepared, to say the least, and whined slightly when he broke off the kiss.

'Can't get enough of me, Princess?' She could feel his hot breath when he spoke, as he trailed kiss down her throat.

'And people say I ramble on.' Hermione said albeit a little breathlessly as she extended her neck. 'Just shut up Draco.' Hermione blurted out frustratingly.

'Nice to know I have an affect on you, Princess.' He whispered softly against the crook of her shoulder. 'When did he lower my sweater?' Hermione thought.

'Or maybe kissing just has as affect on me?' Hermione teased him.

'Are you sure about that?' He whispered darkly.

'Well kissing someone has always made me sli-' She was cut off when she felt Draco placing hot open-mouthed kisses to her neck and collarbone. As he reached a particularly sensitive spot on her lower neck, Hermione let out a soft moan.

'That shut you up pretty quickly.' He grinned quietly. Draco was about to prove to her how much of an affect he could really have on her when he heard a creak and the carriage door opened and the four first years stared quietly at the display before them.

Hermione hadn't noticed the first years but was still distracted. When Draco stopped abruptly she was about to voice her annoyance until she noticed the four years. She pushed herself away and tried to right her clothes and her hair as a red blush stained her cheeks.

She glanced at Draco in the corner of her eye to see that he was staring back at her with a cocky grin on his face and an air of arrogance.

'Err.' She looked at the first years that were grinning at her. 'Sorry you had to see that. If you come in now, we'll be leaving in about five minutes.' She smiled warmly.

'Are you sure?' Rhys smiled. 'We could leave you two to finish what you started?' He said laughing as Matthias snickered behind him.

'Must you be so crass?' Tracy looked at him disappointingly.

'You and Vela are the ones that said you hoped that they had tons of babies in the future!' Matthias argued. 'Rhys and I are just giving them a head start.' Matthias looked on with mock innocence as Vela looked at him in disgust.

At this statement, Hermione lowered her head into her hands in shame as Draco sniggered.

'So what do you say Granger?' He looked at Hermione as he waggled his eyebrows. 'Want to get a start on making those beautiful babies? We could practice?' He laughed until Hermione punched him in the arm.

'Be careful Princess. You already slapped me today. If you hit me again, I'll punish you.' He said with dark desire turning his eyes from their normal mercurial silver to charcoal grey. His eyes darted to Hermione's throat as she swallowed at his threat of promises. She wrenched her gaze from his eyes and turned to face the first years.

'Nothing of that manner will be going on here. Just forget what you saw.' She mumbled as she tried to put distance between her and Draco but he snaked an arm around her waist, pressing her against his side.

'Where do you think you're going?' He whispered into her hair, as the four students got situated on the opposite side of the carriage talking aimlessly to each other, trying to ignore the couple across from them. 'You're not leaving my side Princess.' He spoke softly into her ear as Hermione visibly shivered from his cool breath.

'How could his breath be hot a few minutes ago and cool now?' Hermione wondered as she shuddered again remembering the state they were found in just a while ago.

Draco smirked as he saw her smooth pale skin begin to redden from his kisses. He always thought of himself as a possessive man, and seeing his mark on her, increased his possessiveness over her.

He gazed out of the carriage window as the lights of Hogwarts loomed closer and he pondered how, if anything happened between them, the school would react.

'Well it has nothing to do with them in the first place.' He thought as he stroked Hermione's side once again and looked over to see that she was sleeping in the crook of his arm and for the first time in a long while, Draco was happy.

* * *

><p><em>SOOOOOO Do you guys like it? Or Do you LOVE IT! Review, Favorite, PM me, just LET ME KNOW YOU LIKE IT!<em>

_I've seriously been so unsure as to whether to continue this, as I seem to think that it's losing it's original intention..._

_SO lemme know what you think and whether you like it cause I seriously dunno..._

_And as always, tell me your ideas!_

_LOVE YOU ALLLLLLL_


End file.
